Un mito demasiado real
by cari-chan1
Summary: Y si los elfos, los hobbits y los enanos estuvieran más cerca de lo que pensamos...***¡¡¡EL ULTIMO CAPI!!*** que pena... ¡¡Les suplico un review!!
1. Dunstan

Hola a todos! Ya sé que deben estar pensando que estoy loca por poner otro fic cuando aun tengo otro a medias...pues sí, definitivamente estoy loca.   
  
Este fic lo empecé hace bastante tiempo pero no lo había publicado porque en el segundo capitulo me estanqué, pero ¡magia! la inspiración me ha vuelto jejeje ^^  
  
La idea básica del fic se me ocurrió cuando leí una de las cartas de Tolkien que decía basicamente que al escribir las historias de la tierra media, lo hacía pensando en un "viejo mundo" de nuestro planeta, por lo que todo eso de mundos paralelos y demás no tenía nada que ver con lo que él escribió.¡Noticias frescas! Estamos en la Tierra Media!   
No pretendo hacerme la gran experta ni nada, es solo que me gustaría que entendieran esto porque si no el resto del fic lo van a considerar absurdo ^^  
  
Este primer capi es cortito (es más como una introducción) y no pasa nada realmente importante, pero espero que les guste y les suplico que me dejen un review. Y otra cosa es que dudo que pueda subir los capis tan a menudo como suelo hacerlo, porque tener dos fics tardas el doble de tiempo ^^  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 1: Dunstan.  
  
  
Si a Erika le hubieran dicho una semana atrás que acabaría en el pequeño pueblo de Dunstan, simplemente se habría echado a reír.   
  
No era que a la joven no le gustara el lugar, tan solo era que no estaba acostumbrada a la vida de campo. Ella era una chica de ciudad, que siempre había disfrutado de las ventajas de la vida moderna, y que ahora se veía alejada del mundo, rodeada de pastos y ovejas.   
  
Suspiró profundamente al ver la que sería su nueva casa. Paredes de fría piedra, altos techos de madera, suelos con gruesas alfombras, muebles antiguos y demasiado encerados, viejos cacharros de latón...una casa pintoresca sin duda.   
  
Un ladrido sacó a Erika de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia el pequeño perro salchicha que había a su lado.  
  
- Sí Laika, yo también pienso lo mismo de este lugar.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza al animal.   
  
De pronto Erika escuchó un ruido de pasos y se giró para descubrir junto a la puerta abierta a un hombre.  
  
- ¿Es usted la señorita Nelle?  
  
- ¿Quién lo pregunta?- respondió ella.  
  
El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.  
  
- Soy Gregory MacAulay, el alcalde...por así decirlo.  
  
Erika estrechó su mano y lo observó detenidamente. Pelo y ojos oscuros, piel bronceada, rasgos suaves, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, vestía además unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris  
  
- Bienvenida a Dunstan.  
  
- Gracias- respondió secamente.  
  
- Le agradecemos mucho que se haya dado tanta prisa en venir, los muchachos ya empezaban a inquietarse.   
  
Erika arqueó una ceja. ¿Desde cuando los niños se inquietaban por no tener escuela? Esos chicos debían ser muy raros.  
  
- Entiéndalo, por aquí no hay mucho que hacer y la escuela les supone siempre algo nuevo en sus vidas de pastores.- dijo MacAulay como si leyera sus pensamientos.   
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Fue muy duro para ellos lo del viejo Tim...- continuó él.  
  
Erika recordó entonces el desencadenante de su posición actual. Tim Phillips había sido el profesor por aquellos lugares durante los últimos treinta años, pero hacía apenas un mes había muerto de un infarto; 'ya era muy mayor' decían algunos, aunque al parecer todos esperaban que el anciano viviera aún muchos años.   
  
Erika suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose por enésima vez, cómo se le había ocurrido aceptar aquel trabajo, abandonando sus estudios de historia del arte y dejando que la convirtieran en maestra de un grupo de niños de la Escocia profunda.   
  
'Necesito el dinero' se recordó a si misma, 'y al menos aquí nadie me molestará'.  
  
- ¿Conoce ya los alrededores?- le preguntó MacAulay.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Entonces venga, le enseñaré todo.   
  
Decir que Dunstan era un pueblo, era quizás decir mucho. Las casas estaban desperdigadas y bastante alejadas unas de otras, mientras los prados verdes lo llenaban todo. En lo que podía considerarse el "centro" solo había una tienda donde comprar comida, una diminuta capilla, una pequeña botica que vendía también cacharros de todos los tipos, y finalmente la biblioteca que era también la alcaldía y sala de reuniones. A parte de esto, Erika descubrió con tristeza que solo MacAuley tenía coche de las 34 personas que vivían allí, y que por cada habitante había una media de 10 ovejas.  
  
- Debo advertirle señorita Nelle que la escuela sufrió muchos desperfectos el último invierno y el viejo Tim tenía que dar clase a los muchachos en su propia casa.- dijo MacAulay mientras se dirigían hacia el edificio que era la escuela.   
  
- ¿Me está diciendo que los niños tendrán que venir a mi casa para que les dé las clases?- dijo Erika con incredulidad.  
  
- Bueno, no si usted no quiere, pero es mejor que esto.- dijo al tiempo que abría la chirriante puerta de madera.  
  
Erika vio entonces lo que debía ser el colegio: paredes llenas de musgo, agujeros en el techo, pupitres de madera carcomidos, una pizarra ennegrecida por la humedad…un autentico desastre.   
  
- ¿Y no se puede arreglar?  
  
- Oh, sí que se puede- dijo MacAulay - pero ya sabe como funciona la burocracia, pídeles dinero para arreglar la escuela y tardarán meses, pero pídeles dinero para construir un campo de golf y lo tendrás al día siguiente.   
  
Erika suspiró. - De acuerdo, supongo que no hay otro remedio, que los niños estén en mi casa mañana a las ocho y media.  
  
MacAulay asintió con una sonrisa complacida.   
  
Cuando se acercaban a visitar la alcaldía-biblioteca, una anciana vestida de negro, encorvada por los años y que cubría su cabello blanco con un pañuelo azul, se acercó a ellos con paso decidido. Erika al verla, se detuvo y la saludó.  
  
- Hola.  
  
La anciana ladeó la cabeza y después la señaló con el dedo.  
  
- Gwragedd Annwn- exclamó la anciana.   
  
Erika parpadeó confusa. - ¿Qué?  
  
- Vamos Dolina- dijo MacAulay- no molestes a la nueva maestra.  
  
La anciana hizo un gesto no demasiado decoroso al hombre y desapareció dentro de una pequeña casa.   
  
- No le hagas mucho caso a Dolina- dijo él- la pobrecilla ya no tiene demasiado bien la cabeza.   
  
- ¿Y que fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Erika.   
  
- Oh, eso. Te llamó Gwragedd, así es como en Gales se llamaba a las hadas de los lagos.  
  
- ¿Hadas?  
  
- Sí, Dolina siempre habla de hadas, elfos, y ese tipo de cosas. Jura que más allá del lago se esconden los elfos y los enanos. Pero tranquila, es inofensiva.  
  
Erika asintió, compadeciendo a la pobre mujer.   
  
Cuando al atardecer volvió a su nueva casa, estaba completamente agotada. Se sentó delante de su ordenador portátil y volvió suspirar. Laika se colocó a su lado y ladró un par de veces.  
  
Erika masajeó su cabello pelirrojo y bostezó. La perrita ladró de nuevo.  
  
- Sí, Laika, ya nos podemos olvidar de la conexión a internet.   
  
Laika miró a su ama como si la apiadara. Erika la acarició, se levantó y marchó hacia su habitación, pues mañana sería un día muy duro.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un pequeño apunte, yo jamás he estado en Escocia (es mi gran sueño ^^) si alguien cree que las descripciones no son las apropiadas que me lo comunique que no tengo inconveniente en cambiarlas. Y lo de esa palabreja rara de las hadas...no es inventado, de verdad que esa palabra existe (aunque no tengo ni idea de como se pronuncia) 


	2. un extraño sendero

Capitulo 2: Un extraño sendero.  
  
A las ocho y media de la mañana en punto, Erika escuchó unos golpes que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrir contempló a seis niños que la miraban sonrientes.  
  
Erika les devolvió la sonrisa y haciéndolos pasar los acomodó en la larga mesa del comedor. Por suerte eran pocos, lo que le permitía manejar mejor a esos 'pequeños problemas en potencia'. Los niños se presentaron enseguida, David, el mayor del grupo con 12 años, y su hermano Chris con 8, Melanie con 10 años, los gemelos Tommy y Charlie de 8 años y la más pequeña Susie con 6 años.   
  
Ellos eran los únicos niños de Dunstan, por lo visto la tasa de natalidad en aquel lugar descendía vertiginosamente.   
  
- Ya sabia yo que usted debía ser muy guapa- le dijo Melanie a Erika nada más entrar.  
  
- Bueno...gracias.  
  
- No puedo creer que le hicieras caso a Dolina- dijo David- solo dice tonterías.  
  
- ¡No es verdad!- dijo la niña con enfado.  
  
Erika intentó calmar la situación y de paso averiguar a que venía aquella discusión.   
  
- Dolina dijo que usted era un hada- le explicó Melanie- así que supuse que debía ser muy guapa, igual que las hadas.  
  
- Las hadas no existen- dijo David- solo son cuentos y estúpidos mitos.  
  
- No deberías decir eso- le interrumpió Erika, cansada de la actitud arrogante del niño- pues como dijo Aristóteles "El amigo de la sabiduría es también amigo de los mitos"  
  
David permaneció en silencio un segundo.  
  
- ¿Quién es Aristóteles?   
  
Erika suspiró, que difícil iba a resultar aquel trabajo...  
  
  
Hacia mediodía los niños se marcharon y Erika se desplomó sobre un viejo sofá.  
  
- Empiezo a pensar que los niños de los pueblos son más complicados que los de ciudad- se dijo.  
  
Laika se acercó a su ama y se sentó frente a ella. Mirándola, Erika sonrió.  
  
- Sí, ahora mismo vamos- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y cogía su chaqueta para sacar a pasear a la perrita.   
  
Al llegar junto al lago, Erika se detuvo a contemplarlo. Era realmente enorme, al menos desde su punto de vista, y era como un gran espejo que reflejaba el cielo cubierto de nubes blancas. Las colinas verdes lo rodeaban y limitaban a su vez.  
  
De pronto Laika ladró y Erika creyó ver algo que se movía, justo al otro lado del lago, pero estaba demasiado lejos y solo alcanzó a ver una sombra.  
  
- Será una oveja perdida- se dijo quitándole importancia y echando a caminar, con Laika pegada a sus pies.  
  
Decidió pasar por el "centro" y comprar algo de comida en la tienda. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar, escuchó que alguien la llamaba.  
  
-¡Eri!¡Eri!  
  
Erika se volteó para descubrir con sorpresa a la anciana Dolina.  
  
- Los has visto ¿verdad Eri?- dijo la mujer.  
  
Erika se quedó muda, no solo por el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba, sino que además la anciana había averiguado su nombre y ya la llamaba por su nombre de pila.   
  
- ¿Qué crees que vi?- preguntó tras unos segundos.  
  
- ¡A los elfos Eri!- dijo la anciana al tiempo que hacía extraños gestos con las manos.   
  
- Me temo que no he visto ningún elfo- respondió Erika.  
  
Dolina pareció enfadarse.  
  
- No he visto elfos, no he visto elfos- repitió la anciana con tono burlón- el hada no ve a los elfos, los elfos no ven al hada. Tras el lago se esconden, oh sí, allí se esconden los elfos ¡ve a verlos! ¿no tendrás miedo al agua verdad Eri?  
  
Erika negó con la cabeza, confusa con todas aquellas frases de desvarío de la mujer.  
  
- Bien, bien- dijo Dolina- sigue a los duendecillos, ellos te llevarán. Así el hada podrá ver la luz que a los demás nos está oculta y vendrá a contárselo a todos ¿verdad Eri?¿Les dirás a todos que la vieja Dolina aún conserva su juicio?  
  
Erika asintió por miedo a lo que una negativa podría causar en el estado anímico de la anciana.  
  
- Bien, bien- dijo Dolina y dando la vuelta se metió en su casa.   
  
Erika suspiró con alivio, la anciana mujer empezaba darle miedo. Volvió entonces a la tienda, que en la parte trasera tenía un pequeño bar. La joven decidió tomar allí el almuerzo pues no se sentía con ganas de cocinar.   
  
En el bar se encontró con MacAulay y con otro hombre al que no conocía y que se presentó como Henry Basker.   
  
- ¿Qué tal su primer día?- preguntó MacAuley.  
  
- Podría haber ido mejor- respondió ella con sinceridad.  
  
Él sonrió.- No se apure, los muchachos son más buenos de lo que parece.  
  
- Lo sé, no me haga mucho caso- dijo Erika tras un profundo suspiro.- Es que me acabo de tropezar con Dolina y aún intento asimilarlo.  
  
Basker rió con ganas. - ¿Qué le ha contado esta vez? Quizás que se cuide de los duendecillos de las chimeneas?  
  
- Algo así- dijo ella con una mueca.  
  
En ese momento entró en el bar un niño de cabello rizado y pelirrojo, vestido con un curioso atuendo. El muchacho se subió a un taburete y se puso a hablar con la mujer que atendía en la barra.   
  
Erika lo observó con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Quién es?- dijo ella señalando- Pensaba que solo había seis niños en el pueblo.  
  
MacAuley rió suavemente.- No es un niño aunque lo parezca. Es Reginald y aunque es bajito tiene ya treinta años, o eso dice él; es del pueblo del norte, y viene una vez por semana para hacer algunas compras, o mejor dicho, hace trueque. Es un personaje muy simpático cuando lo conoces.   
  
Erika se sonrojó avergonzada por la confusión.  
  
- Aunque la vieja Dolina lo llame duendecillo, él siempre mantiene la sonrisa.- comentó Basker.  
  
- No sabía que hubiera un pueblo por aquí cerca- dijo ella intentando desviar ligeramente el tema.  
  
- Miyizain no es un lugar muy popular- dijo Basker- la gente de por allí es bastante reservada y no les gustan los turistas.  
  
- ¿Miyizain dices? Que nombre tan raro.- comentó Erika.  
  
- Sí, nunca he sabido porqué se llama así- dijo MacAuley- pero la verdad es que me importa poco, ya tengo bastantes cosas en las que ocupar mi mente.  
  
-¿Ha estado allí alguna vez?- preguntó ella.  
  
- No, una vez lo intentamos hace muchos años ¿lo recuerdas Henry? Nos perdimos en el pinar y estuvimos casi dos días perdidos- rió MacAuley.- Creo que desde entonces no se me ha ocurrido volver.  
  
Erika asintió y pronto comenzaron a charlar sobre trivialidades propias de los pequeños pueblos pastoriles.  
  
*  
  
Aquel fin de semana en Dunstan, Erika lo dedicó a conocer en profundidad los alrededores de su casita. Recorrió varios kilómetros a la redonda, intentando memorizar los caminos de piedra y los árboles más singulares, y cuando llegó al lago hacia las cuatro de la tarde, estaba ya agotada.   
  
Allí se encontró a alguien inesperado, era la pequeña Susie, que en la orilla jugaba a hacer coronas con flores blancas.  
  
- Hola Susie- la saludó sentándose a su lado.  
  
La niña de cabello rubio y ojos castaños la miró, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
  
- Buenas tardes señorita Erika.  
  
- ¿Estás sola?  
  
- No- dijo la niña señalando con la mano hacia la ladera de la colina- mi papá está allí.  
  
A lo lejos, Erika distinguió una figura oscura, y a su alrededor un gran rebaño de ovejas. Se volvió hacia la pequeña.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, viendo como se afanaba en unir una flores con otras.  
  
Susie le enseñó la corona de flores que acababa de terminar.  
  
- Es una corona para los elfos.  
  
Erika la miró confusa. - ¿Elfos?  
  
La niña sonrió. - Mi mamá me contó que a los elfos les gustan mucho estas flores y que se visten con ellas. Por eso las hago, así los elfos se pueden poner los collares y coronas que les hago.  
  
Erika sonrió ante las fantasías de Susie, y volvió su mirada entonces al otro lado del lago donde distinguió pequeños puntos blancos sobre la hierba y más lejos, un pinar. Recordó entonces el pueblo del norte del que le había hablado MacAuley ¿estaría muy lejos?  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo la niña de pronto.  
  
Ella pareció despertar. - Sí, estoy bien. Dime Susie, ¿sabes donde se encuentra el pueblo de Miyizain?  
  
La niña arrugó la nariz, en un esfuerzo por recordar.  
  
- Mi papá dice que está por allí- dijo finalmente, señalando el otro lado del lago- está cerca, creo que detrás de ese pinar.  
  
Erika asintió y volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el otro lado del lago. Le gustaría visitar ese curioso pueblo, generalmente los pueblos pequeños contaban con gran cantidad de interesantes reliquias arquitectónicas. Aunque Dunstan era la excepción debido a su peculiar situación.   
  
Susie se puso en pie de pronto, cuando escuchó un silbido y se despidió para salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su padre.  
  
Erika, sin pensárselo demasiado echó a andar, con su mochila a la espalda y con Laika tras ella, hacia el otro lado del lago.   
  
- Es encantador- se dijo al contemplar las aguas tranquilas y azules.  
  
Subió por una de las colinas para bordear el lago, la ladera estaba llena de hayas y pequeñas flores silvestres crecían por todas partes. Laika corría dando vueltas, ladrando y persiguiendo mariposas. Erika sonrió feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una excursión.   
  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba ya al otro lado. En realidad aquel lado no difería mucho del otro, prado verde, flores, árboles y más colinas. Al menos, era un lugar bonito.  
  
Pronto se fijó en lo que había llamado su atención cuando estaba con Susie, aquellas pequeñas florecillas blancas con las que la niña había hecho una corona.  
  
Al observar detenidamente la zona en que se encontraba, descubrió con sorpresa que las flores blancas crecían formando lo que parecía un camino algo irregular.   
  
Por un momento, Erika pensó en encontrar elfos o duendes al otro lado, no tardó en reprenderse por sus estúpidas ideas.  
  
Laika ladró y empezó a correr de un lado a otro por el camino hecho de flores. Erika sonrió divertida.  
  
- De acuerdo Toto, Dorothy seguirá el camino de adoquines amarillos.   
  
Y dando pequeños saltos, Erika siguió el sendero que formaban aquellas flores blancas, con la perrita corriendo tras ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Creo que he visto demasiado El mago de Oz ¬¬)  
  
¿Que encontrará Erika al otro lado? jejeje tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo ^^ ¡gracias por sus reviews! 


	3. Miyizain

Capitulo 3: Miyizain  
  
  
- Uh...no sabía que hubiera otro lago por aquí.  
  
Tras una hora siguiendo aquel curioso camino de flores a través del pinar, se había topado con un pequeño lago en el que desembocaba un riachuelo que caía desde varios metros por encima. Los árboles le parecían ahora más altos y notaba el aire mucho más húmedo.   
  
Laika se acercó a la orilla del lago y comenzó a beber, Erika estaba tan absorta contemplando los pájaros que volaban sobre su cabeza, que solo cuando su perrita empezó a ladrar se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.   
  
Un niño la contemplaba a pocos metros. En cierta manera, aquel niño le recordó a Erika a Reginald, el curioso hombrecillo que había estado en el pueblo.  
  
- Hola- saludó ella- ¿quién eres?¿vives por aquí?  
  
El niño se acercó a ella y se quedó mirándola, Erika lo observaba con curiosidad, era muy raro, tendría unos 10 años, de cabello rizado y oscuro, vestía un gastado peto marrón y además iba descalzo, si le hubieran preguntado a Erika lo que pensaba en aquel instante, habría dicho que aquel niño acababa de salir de algún cuento como Tom Sawyer. Tras lo que parecía un duelo de miradas, el niño dio un paso atrás.  
  
- ¿Eres de Dunstan?- preguntó él.   
  
Erika se sorprendió ante la voz profunda del niño.  
  
- Pues sí...más o menos.  
  
- ¿Más o menos?- repitió sin entender.  
  
- Hace poco que me instalé en Dunstan- dijo Erika.  
  
- Oh...ahora entiendo.  
  
- Soy Erika.- se presentó ella.  
  
- Yo soy Rufus  
  
- ¿Eres de Miyizain?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¡Estupendo! podrías decirme cómo llegar hasta allí, por favor.- solicitó Erika.  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres ir?  
  
- Para visitarla.  
  
- No hay nada demasiado interesante allí.  
  
- Eso me gustaría juzgarlo por mi misma.  
  
Ahora entendía Erika lo que había dicho MacAuley acerca de que a aquellos pueblerinos no les gustaban los visitantes.   
  
- Eres muy insistente- comentó Rufus.  
  
- En la ciudad tienes que aprender a serlo- respondió ella.- ¿me vas a llevar o tendré que buscar yo el camino?  
  
- Te llevaré si quieres, no me gustaría que te perdieras en el pinar, es peligroso ¿sabes?  
  
- No parece peligroso- dijo Erika observando los árboles a su alrededor.  
  
- Eso dicen los incautos- respondió el niño con una mueca.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta que salieron del pinar, Rufus se detuvo entonces en lo que era lo alto de una ladera y se limitó a señalar el horizonte. Erika, se asomó y lo vio.   
  
Era un pueblo. Rodeado de siembras de verduras, cereales y árboles frutales, constituían el pueblo unas veinte casitas blancas, divididas en dos zonas por un arroyo, aunque lo que más llamó la atención de la joven era que había gran cantidad de pequeñas colinas por todas partes.  
  
- Parece un pueblo singular.- comentó ella.  
  
- Si tú lo dices- dijo Rufus encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Descendieron por la ladera, siguiendo un camino entre la alta hierba. Atravesaron una plantación de trigo y continuaron hasta llegar a un viejo molino.   
  
- Que molino tan bonito- dijo Erika contemplándolo- aunque no demasiado bien conservado. Es de la edad media ¿verdad?  
  
- Algo así- dijo Rufus sin detenerse y siguiendo adelante.   
  
Erika siguió al niño por los caminos desiertos.  
  
- ¿Por qué no hay nadie en la calle?- preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor.  
  
- Es la hora del té, y todos están en casa comiendo. - dijo Rufus- lo que me recuerda que tengo hambre.  
  
- ¿el té? Pero si son las seis de la tarde, la gente de este pueblo no sigue la costumbre inglesa ¿no?  
  
- Te refieres a eso de comer tres veces al día- dijo Rufus arrugando la nariz- pues no, a nosotros nos gusta comer cinco veces al día como es debido.  
  
Erika se guardó de hacer algún comentario sobre los hábitos alimenticios de los habitantes de Miyizain.   
  
Apenas unos minutos después, mientras la joven se dedicaba a contemplar cada piedra de aquel pueblo singular que tenía unas casas particularmente 'bajitas', se detuvo en seco ante algo que no había visto en su vida. Rufus la vio detenerse y se acercó a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Erika señalando.  
  
- ¿eh? Oh, sí. Eso es una casa.  
  
- ¿Una casa? Eso no puede ser una casa.  
  
- ¿por qué no?  
  
- Porque...bueno porque no tiene paredes, está dentro de una colina y...tiene una puerta redonda ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner una puerta redonda?  
  
- Pues han sido así desde que tengo memoria- dijo Rufus.  
  
- Eso no son muchos años- dijo Erika.  
  
- Si treinta años te parecen pocos...  
  
Ella lo miró sin saber muy bien que contestar a eso.   
  
- Claro...treinta años...- por un momento Erika se acordó de Reginald, el que había visitado el pueblo.- ¿eres por casualidad familia de Reginald?   
  
- Ya veo que conoces a Reginald, somos familia solo por parte de mi prima segunda.  
  
Erika le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.  
  
- Mi prima segunda se casó con Marroc Manoverde que era sobrino de Mentha Coto, que era hermana de Bingo Coto que es el padre del tío político de Reginald.  
  
- Santo cielo, que lío.- dijo Erika, pero eso no era relación suficiente para que ambos hubieran nacido con… ciertas carencias físicas.  
  
En ese momento una puerta de una casita blanca se abrió de golpe y alguien salió de ella. Erika habría jurado que era una niña, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error.  
  
- ¡Rufus! Tu padre se ha ido ya- gritó la "niña" con voz estridente- ¿vas a venir a tomar el té o qué? No puedo esperar todo el día.  
  
- Disculpa a Rosi, a veces es un poco bruta- dijo Rufus a Erika.  
  
- Por curiosidad...¿quién es?  
  
- Es mi novia, Rosi Tejonera.  
  
- Esto no puede ser...estoy alucinando...- murmuró pellizcándose el brazo para comprobar que estaba despierta.  
  
- ¿Está bien? Se ha puesto pálida.   
  
Al oír ruidos en la calle, muchos vecinos salieron de sus casas y se asomaron a las ventanas con curiosidad. Erika observó a su alrededor con la boca abierta.  
  
- Joder...me he metido en una peli de Disney.  
  
- Señorita ¿está bien?- dijo Rosi acercándose a ella.  
  
- Está muy rara- dijo Rufus.- quizás esté enferma.  
  
- Yo es que no entiendo a esta gente grande- comentó Rosi- anda, llevémosla a tu casa antes de que se nos desmaye aquí y no podamos cargar con ella.  
  
Casi empujándola, Rosi y Rufus llevaron a Erika hasta una casa confortable y bajita.  
  
*  
  
- ¿Qué tal el té?  
  
Erika terminó de beber y dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa.  
  
- Estaba muy bueno, gracias.  
  
Rosi asintió complacida y con la tetera en la mano, salió del salón para preparar más.   
  
Rufus sentado junto a Erika, revolvía su té con una cucharilla de forma rítmica y Laika se había acurrucado frente a la chimenea y dormía placidamente.   
  
- ¿Se siente ya mejor?- preguntó él.  
  
- Sí, eso creo.- respondió ella.  
  
- No se apure, suele pasar, a la gente grande que viene de visita les cuesta aceptar las cosas que hay en el viejo Hobbiton.  
  
- ¿Gente grande?¿viejo Hobbiton? No entiendo nada...¿seguro que no estoy alucinando, ni soñando, ni nada de eso?  
  
- Soy bastante real- dijo Rufus con una sonrisa- y bueno, a la gente como tú, aquí la llamamos gente grande, por razones obvias me parece.  
  
Erika asintió.  
  
- En cuanto a lo de viejo Hobbiton, verás, antiguamente este pueblo era parte de una aldea más grande llamada Hobbiton, pero con los años y después de que el río se secara hasta casi desaparecer, muchos se marcharon y solo quedamos unos pocos en el pueblo, por entonces llegó un viajero al que le pareció que nuestro pueblo era muy singular, y como no le gustaba mucho el nombre de Hobbiton, lo cambió por Miyizain, que según él significaba 'tierra de los pequeños'.   
  
- Rufus...no quiero ofenderte pero ¿sois todos los de este pueblo así de...bajitos?  
  
Él soltó una risotada.- Si que has tardado en darte cuenta.   
  
La cara de Erika era de estupefacción. Sus pensamientos empezaban a saltar en su cabeza como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y por un momento creyó que en verdad así era.   
  
- Antiguamente la gente nos llamaba Medianos pero como ahora apenas tenemos contacto con gente de fuera, salvo con Dunstan que es el pueblo más cercano, pues lo de 'Medianos' se ha perdido bastante.   
  
- ¿Pero como es posible que exista un lugar así y nadie lo sepa?  
  
Rosi apareció entonces soltando una risita.  
  
- Hay gente que lo sabe, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, la gente como la de Dunstan tienen más preocupaciones que las de pensar en si los habitantes de por aquí son más bajitos de lo normal.  
  
- Supongo que tienes razón...pero aún así, esto es increíble.- dijo Erika.  
  
- A mi no me parece tan increíble- comentó Rosi- más increíble son esos elfos tan antisociales, por no decir esos enanos…  
  
- ¿Elfos?¿Enanos? Vale que esto sea un poco...bastante sorprendente, pero de ahí a decir que los elfos y los enanos existen…- dijo Erika.  
  
- Tú opina lo que quieras- dijo Rufus- pero te aseguro que hay elfos y enanos más cerca de lo crees. Y son bastante ariscos todo sea dicho.   
  
- No te ofendas pero no me lo creo.  
  
- Ya veremos si después de una visita sigues sin creernos o no.- dijo Rufus.  
  
- ¿Visita?  
  
Rufus y Rosi sonrieron, algo tenían en mente y Erika era parte de él.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito ^^ ¡¡gracias a todos por los reviews!! me hacen feliz!! 


	4. Un encuentro entre los arboles

Capitulo 4: Un encuentro entre los árboles  
  
  
Un pino, otro pino, y otro...una flor blanca, una flor azul, otra flor azul...nada, por mucho Rufus le hubiera dicho, Erika no veía nada raro en aquel lugar. Un bosque de elfos, claro…y también estaría allí la casa de Hansel y Gretel…  
  
- Debo ser estúpida- murmuró para sí.  
  
Se volvió a mirar a la pareja que a varios metros la instaban con gestos a seguir adelante. Erika suspiró.  
  
- Cuando entras en el bosque puedes escuchar cantar a los elfos- le había dicho Rufus cuando se habían detenido en los lindes del bosque.  
  
- Seguramente lo que escucháis son los pájaros- dijo Erika con escepticismo.  
  
Rosi negó con la cabeza. - Cuando los escuches ya nos dirás si eran pájaros o no.  
  
Así, la joven se había adentrado unos metros entre los pinos esperando escuchar aquella canción de elfos, pero solo llegaba a sus oídos los lejanos cantos de los gorriones.  
  
- Debes adentrarte más o no escucharás nada- le dijo Rosi.  
  
- Y porqué no los llamamos y les invitamos a un té- dijo Erika con una mueca.  
  
Rufus negó con la cabeza.- Los elfos no son muy sociables, ya te lo dijimos. Lo único que conseguirás será escucharlos, es probable que verlos no lo hagas nunca.  
  
- Sigue adelante- dijo Rosi.  
  
Erika arrugó la nariz en gesto de disgusto. Al parecer ese par de hobbits querían deshacerse de ella. Hobbits, así era como se llamaban a si mismos los habitantes del "Viejo Hobbiton" aunque seguía sin conocer de donde provenía aquel curioso nombre para aquel no menos curioso lugar.  
  
- Si queréis deshaceros de la carabina, dejadlo claro de una vez- les gritó Erika.  
  
La pareja la miró sin entender, al tiempo que ella echaba a andar, introduciéndose en el corazón del bosque con la pequeña Laika a su lado.   
  
- De verdad que a esta gente grande no hay quien la entienda- dijo Rosi.  
  
- Espero que haga caso de mi consejo y tenga cuidado, el bosque puede ser peligroso.- dijo Rufus.  
  
- Pero si nunca le ha pasado nada a nadie en el bosque- dijo ella quitándole importancia.  
  
- Nunca le ha pasado nada a un hobbit, recuerda eso- apuntó Rufus- Con los elfos nunca se sabe.  
  
- Y si te preocupa tanto ¿por qué le dijiste que entrara en el bosque?  
  
- Pensaba que nos estábamos burlando de ella al hablar de los elfos, y eso no me parece justo. Si quería elfos, los tendrá.  
  
- ¿No deberíamos acompañarla entonces?- dijo Rosi.  
  
- Quizás...no, no creo que haga falta, incluso los niños saben entrar y salir del bosque sin problemas. Una chica como ella no tendrá dificultades.  
  
Rosi se encogió de hombros, a veces su novio era más incomprensible que aquella gente grande.  
  
  
  
Erika no dejaba de recordarse a sí misma lo tonta que era por haberse dejado convencer de entrar en aquel bosque, allí solo iba a encontrar como mucho un conejo, pero Rufus y Rosi se veían tan convencidos que ella no pudo desmentir las historias sobre los elfos hasta que no lo comprobara por sí misma como le había dicho Rufus.   
  
A medida que avanzaba, los pinos crecían en número, y muchas hayas aparecían también. Aunque los árboles le parecían ahora más oscuros y siniestros, y notaba el aire mucho más húmedo.  
  
- Será por esta niebla.- se dijo.   
  
Hacía ya varios minutos que había notado que se venía levantando una ligera niebla, aunque no le había dado demasiada importancia.  
  
Laika empezó a moverse nerviosa, Erika se agachó y acarició a la perrita.  
  
- Tranquila, no pasa nada.  
  
Aunque no estaba muy segura de si se lo decía a Laika o a sí misma.   
  
Cuando se incorporó, la niebla lo había llenado todo en apenas unos segundos, y tan solo podía ver a unos pocos metros por delante de ella.  
  
- Hay que irse ahora- dijo en voz alta, como si Laika pudiera entenderla.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, algo o alguien la había tomado del brazo y colocado algo brillante junto a su cuello. Erika contuvo el aliento, aterrorizada.  
  
- Temo que no podrás irte- dijo una melodiosa voz justo a su lado.  
  
Ella no era capaz de mover un músculo, había visto muchas veces en las películas a asesinos y violadores que se escondían en los bosques para atrapar a sus victimas, y el solo hecho de pensar que podían llegar a ser ciertas, hacían que su corazón dejara de latir.  
  
- Si haces lo que te digo no te pasará nada- dijo la voz.  
  
Erika estuvo segura de que en cualquier momento iba a morir, pero asintió como pudo.  
  
Aquel brillo se apartó despacio de su cuello, dejando que ella lo identificara, era una daga; si se hubiera movido, en aquel momento ya no tendría cabeza.   
  
Se recordó en ese momento que tenía que respirar, fue entonces cuando alguien se colocó frente a ella. Erika dio un salto, sorprendida.   
  
Ante ella había un hombre alto, de cabello largo y oscuro, ojos azules que la escudriñaban de arriba abajo, era bastante atractivo a pesar de esas extrañas ropas verdes que más parecían un disfraz.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Erika, recuperando momentáneamente su valor.  
  
- Eso no te importa ahora- respondió él fríamente -has traspasado los límites y responderás ante nuestro señor.   
  
- ¿Limites de qué?¿qué señor?  
  
- No te corresponde hacer preguntas en tu posición.  
  
- Puedo preguntar cual es mi posición.  
  
- Ahora eres una prisionera.  
  
  
  
Erika fue llevada por aquel misterioso hombre a través de aquella arboleda cubierta por la niebla. Laika los seguía silenciosa como una sombra. Erika intentaba darle alguna lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía. Por un momento se preguntó para qué se había comprado un perro si en estas circunstancias se quedaba allí, sin hacer nada.  
  
- Si es una broma de Rufus y Rosi, les mataré por esto- dijo Erika.  
  
- No digas más tonterías.- dijo el hombre.  
  
Erika lo miró entre molesta e intimidada por el arco y las dagas que llevaba encima aquel tipo. Finalmente, su orgullo se sobrepuso a su sentido común.  
  
- Oye tú, no es algo muy común que te secuestre un hombre que se cree Robin Hood en mitad de un bosque ¿sabes?  
  
El hombre gruñó unas palabras que Erika no llegó a entender.  
  
- Cállate ya, no me importaría cortarte el cuello para que guardaras silencio- dijo él tras unos segundos.  
  
Erika cerró la boca y no volvió a decir nada, hasta que el hombre la hizo detenerse frente a lo que parecían unas escaleras talladas en un tronco de árbol tan grueso que no podía apreciar su diámetro.  
  
- Sube- le ordenó él.  
  
Ella lo miró con desconfianza, iba replicar pero la daga con la que la apuntaba le hizo cambiar de idea, y comenzó el ascenso.   
  
Pronto perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba subiendo aquellas extrañas escaleras, pero cuando ya creía que no podría subir más, llegaron a lo que parecía una plataforma en lo más alto de un gran árbol.  
  
- ¿Qué lugar es este?- murmuró Erika.  
  
- Continúa- dijo el hombre, conduciéndola hasta un arco que se abría a un lado y daba paso a otra plataforma, en la que las hojas verdes y doradas de los árboles formaban una habitación abovedada.   
  
Allí descubrió a dos personas más vestidas de igual manera al hombre que la había llevado hasta allí. Cuando ella se detuvo a tan solo un par de metros, ambos hombres les clavaron sus ojos grises, y sintió que aquellos extraños personajes le observaban el alma.  
  
- Esto no puede ser...  
  
Erika pensó que debía haber perdido la cabeza para ver lo que estaba viendo. Parpadeó en un intento de borrar aquellas extrañas visiones, pero no surtió efecto.  
  
- Bienvenida- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban allí y que parecía el más joven.  
  
Aquello dejó a Erika con una cara de incomprensión que pocas veces aquellos individuos habían visto.   
  
- No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño, estás a salvo aquí.  
  
Erika parpadeó   
  
- No es eso precisamente lo que me dijo antes el aquí presente- respondió señalando con un gesto al hombre que la había llevado hasta allí.  
  
El joven sonrió divertido a la vez que el hombre se removía incómodo.  
  
- Quizás te hayan tratado con rudeza, mas no era esa la intención. Las normas son muy estrictas en este lugar, si algún extraño entra en el bosque no debe volver a salir.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Erika no pudo evitar que se le empezaran a escapar las lágrimas, ella quería volver a casa, olvidar que había estado en aquel lugar, echaba de menos a su familia e incluso a esos pequeños niños de Dunstan. Tenía mucho miedo porque estaba sola a merced de unos extraños.  
  
- Deje que me marche por favor...- suplicó con voz ahogada.  
  
- Oh, pequeña, lo siento mucho, no quería decir eso- se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa triste- podrás volver a casa, no te preocupes.  
  
El rostro de Erika se iluminó por un momento.- ¿En serio?  
  
- Claro, nosotros no hacemos daño a los que se pierden en el bosque, te ayudaremos a salir, eso es todo.   
  
Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.   
  
- Pero ahora cae la noche y no es prudente salir ¿querrás dormir aquí esta noche? Mañana al amanecer te llevaremos a tu casa si lo deseas. Mientras tanto, podrás visitar Ferenorë.(tierra de las hayas)  
  
- Jamás había oído hablar de un lugar llamado así, ni siquiera sabía que podía existir una casa entre los árboles.  
  
- Los hombres no conocen los nombres de los hogares de los elfos, y procuramos que así siga siendo.- respondió él con un gesto divertido.  
  
Esta vez Erika creyó que se echaría a reír.  
  
- ¿Elfos?¿Lo dice en serio? Escuche...sé que esto le debe estar resultando muy divertido, riéndose de mí y todo eso, pero no soy una niña pequeña, los elfos están bien para los cuentos pero no para explicar un secuestro en mitad del bosque por no decir las amenazas de su compinche. Yo quiero irme de este lugar YA!  
  
El joven rió suavemente - Ah, pequeña, mucho tienes que aprender de los elfos. Como ya te he dicho, te dejaremos marchar como a otros muchos de tu raza antes, si deseas internarte sola y de noche en el bosque, allá tú, si duermes aquí, mañana te acompañarán hasta el hogar de los pequeños.   
  
- ¿Se refiere a Miyizain?  
  
Él asintió con la cabeza. Erika suspiró, no tenía más opción que aceptar, o eso o perderse en el bosque.  
  
- De acuerdo. De todas formas no creo que me vaya a pasar nada por estar aquí una noche.  
  
El joven sonrió, como si supiera algo que escapaba al conocimiento de Erika.  
  
- Pronto descubrirás que las historias de los viejos cuentos de los hombres aun sobreviven en este mundo.   
  
- Sí, claro- dijo Erika con ironía.  
  
Él sonrió entonces y se volvió a hablar en un idioma que nunca antes había escuchado con el hombre que la había "secuestrado".   
  
- Nos veremos pronto, joven Eri.- dijo el joven cuando terminó su charla.  
  
Erika puso una mueca.- No lo creo señor.  
  
Él sonrió y tras un gesto les indicó que se marcharan. Ella tras un momento, se preguntó cómo había averiguado su nombre si no se lo había dicho. Aquella gente era de lo más raro.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, al final si que me dio tiempo de poner un capi más de este fic ^^ Lo que está entre parentesis es el significado de la palabra, en este caso sindarin, y recuerden que la protagonista no lo entiende...todavía ^^  
  
La verdad que a la pobre Erika la he hecho pasar por todos los estados animicos posibles, aunque creo que cualquiera en su lugar se habría vuelto loco. Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews, aunque me temo que no saldrá ningún personaje "demasiado" conocido, aunque habrá referencias a ellos. Eso va por cierta persona que siempre me pregunta que si va a salir Legolas...  
  
Por cierto Elanta te agradecería que dejaras de leerme la mente que si vamos a desvelar por ahí la trama no tiene gracias ^^ es broma, pero de verdad que empiezo a pensar que tanto escribir de Galadriel se te está empezando a pegar algo  
  
Hasta pronto a todos!! 


	5. Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestion

Capitulo 5: ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión.  
  
  
Erika llevando a su perrita en brazos, fue guiada por su "secuestrador", esta vez sin ninguna amenaza de por medio, hacia lo que parecía otra habitación hecha por las ramas de los árboles. Delante de ellos había unas escaleras hechas de cuerda y madera que descendían entre las hojas.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Erika.  
  
- Te enseñaré el lugar- dijo el hombre, aunque no parecía muy contento al hacerlo.  
  
Descendieron hasta llegar al tronco del árbol sobre el que parecía se sostenían las plataformas en las que hacía un momento se encontraban. La niebla aún se levantaba algunos metros sobre el suelo, pero por primera vez, Erika se dedicó a contemplar todo lo que hasta entonces había pasado por alto.   
  
Algo llamó su atención desde el principio, los troncos grises de las hayas eran inusualmente gruesos, por lo que dedujo que aquel bosque debía tener muchísimos años. Las hojas verdes y doradas llenaban el suelo, y los rayos del sol que se filtraban por entre las ramas, le daban al lugar un toque mágico. Maravilloso, fue la única palabra que acudió a su mente.   
  
Lo más extraño en aquel lugar fue que tras dar algunos pasos, la niebla comenzó a decrecer hasta desaparecer por completo, haciéndola consciente de lo que ocultaba tras su velo blanco. Un valle verde y hermoso, y difusas en la distancia, con la luz de la tarde, se alzaban unas montañas que no había visto jamás.   
  
- Extraño...y hermoso.- dijo para sí.  
  
En el valle corría un riachuelo, y al otro lado y sumido en la oscuridad, había una tupida arboleda.  
  
- No debes atravesarla - dijo el hombre cuando Erika volvió su mirada hacia las arboleda.- Son los limites de nuestras tierras, en las montañas viven los enanos y no son muy condescendientes con los extranjeros.  
  
- ¿Cómo tú?- dijo Erika, molesta no solo por la actitud fría de aquel individuo, sino también porque no dejaba de repetirle aquellas estupideces sobre elfos y enanos.  
  
El hombre gruñó algo y ella suspiró.  
  
- Oye, aun no me has dicho cómo te llamas- dijo Erika.  
  
- ¿Acaso te importa?  
  
- Bueno, a menos que quieras que te llame "eh tú" será mejor que me digas tu nombre ¿no crees?  
  
- Maglor- respondió él secamente.  
  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa, dejando de lado las preguntas sobre un nombre tan peculiar.   
  
- Yo soy Erika  
  
Él asintió pero parecía no importarle.   
  
El único signo de actividad en aquel hermoso valle eran unas pequeñas carpas que había junto al arroyo, y que parecían crecer como extrañas setas de colores. Bajo su sombra, algunas figuras silenciosas se movían de un lado a otro en algún entretenimiento que Erika no supo identificar. Eso significaba que había más de aquellos raros personajes que ella había bautizado como ecologistas raros con complejo de antiguos druidas.  
  
Atravesaron algunos manzanos, cuyos frutos se veían especialmente apetecibles, pero Erika no estaba muy segura de si Maglor la llamaría estúpida por decirle que tenía hambre, así que prefiriendo evitar una confrontación directa, no dijo nada.  
  
Fue cuando se acercaron a una de las carpas, cuando Erika vio con claridad quien había bajo ella. Eran cuatro hombres y tres mujeres, todos rubios de ojos claros, vestían con ropas blancas y verdes, de un estilo curioso, que a Erika le parecieron antiguas.   
  
Lo más extraño y para rematar todo un día de sorpresas, fue que las muchachas al verla corrieron en su dirección y entre algunas frases que no entendió y otras palabras de bienvenida, la estrecharon en abrazos y la miraban maravilladas como si ella fuese un fenómeno de feria. Laika fue también victima de caricias y abrazos, aunque parecía más predispuesta a ellos que su ama.  
  
Maglor, apoyado junto a un tronco, con los brazos cruzados y cara impasible, simplemente se limitaba a suspirar mientras murmuraba:  
  
- Nissi... (mujeres...)  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Erika ante tan efusivo recibimiento.  
  
- Es que no hemos tenido ninguna visita en muchos años- explicó uno de los hombres que había allí.- a las chicas les gusta tener invitados.  
  
Riendo suavemente se acercó a ella, y con una reverencia tomó su mano y la besó.  
  
- Soy Delmir, un placer conoceros.  
  
- Yo soy Erika- dijo ella bastante confusa, ese tipo de saludo se había olvidado hacía dos siglos. Sin duda esta gente era más extraña de lo que en principio creía.   
  
Las muchachas se presentaron rápidamente, aunque le costó captar todos sus nombres, debido a que eran bastante peculiares. Según entendió eran Thiriel, Nieniel y Lirwen. Y habría jurado que si no eran hermanas, al menos eran parientes, pues el color de sus cabellos y sus ojos eran muy parecidos.   
  
En menos de un minuto les había cogido confianza, y no sabría explicar el por qué, era la primera vez en su vida que confiaba en un grupo de personas que vivían en el bosque y que se comportaban y vestían raro…   
  
- Te quedarás a la fiesta ¿verdad?- dijo Lirwen.  
  
- ¿Fiesta?¿Cuál fiesta?  
  
- La fiesta de celebración del solsticio- respondió ella sonriente.  
  
- ¡Ah! Así que celebráis la llegada de la primavera como se hacía antes.  
  
- Eso es.  
  
- Seguro que es muy divertido- dijo Erika- yo nunca he estado en una de estas celebraciones.  
  
- ¿No?- dijo Thiriel- ¿en donde vives no se celebra?  
  
Erika negó con la cabeza. -A veces se hacen ferias y ese tipo de cosas, pero solo en los pueblos, en las ciudades eso ya no se hace.  
  
Por un instante se dio cuenta de que les hablaba como si ellos no hubieran salido jamás de aquel valle, y no tardaría mucho en descubrir que efectivamente así era.   
  
- Pero antes se celebraban ¿verdad que sí Maglor?- dijo Delmir mirando a su compañero.  
  
- Sí, antaño los hombres celebraban, como nosotros, la llegada de cada equinoccio y solsticio- respondió Maglor.  
  
- ¿Los hombres?- repitió Erika- Todavía sigues con esa chorrada de que eres un elfo.  
  
Maglor suspiró.-Soy un elfo.  
  
- Sí, claro, y yo soy la Reina de las Nieves, no te fastidia...  
  
El resto del grupo soltaba risitas divertidas ante el escepticismo de Erika, pero prefirieron no insistir en aquel tema de los elfos y dejar que su joven invitada lo descubriera por sí misma.   
  
- Debemos terminar de prepararlo todo para la fiesta- dijo Thiriel- discúlpanos por favor, Erika. Maglor, cuida bien de nuestra invitada.  
  
El susodicho hizo un gesto de "si no hay más remedio" y siguió a la joven que tras despedirse empezó a caminar contemplando cada detalle de aquel lugar.   
  
De pronto, el estómago de Erika la avisó de que no podía seguir ignorándolo, tenía hambre, ya. Maglor le lanzó una mirada cuando un ligero "grrr" se escuchó.  
  
- Lo siento, es que tengo hambre, no he tomado nada desde la comida.- dijo Erika sonrojándose avergonzada.   
  
Maglor suspiró, y sin dar explicaciones dio media vuelta, se acercó a un árbol y trepó por él. Al instante, una manzana voladora salió disparada de entre las hojas para aterrizar en las manos de Erika. Ella miró la fruta con curiosidad.  
  
- Si tienes hambre, cómetela.- dijo Maglor cuya cabeza había salido de entre las ramas.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Erika seguía mirando la manzana, en su cabeza había saltado la idea de que quizás aquel grupo de locos solo la estaban engañando y que tal vez querrían envenenarla para luego hacer con ella algún tipo de macabro ritual…Sacudió la cabeza, estaba paranoica, aunque si un hombre que te odia te da una manzana y después de haber estado todo el día en compañía de un pueblo de enanitos (sin ánimo de ofender a los hobbits) pues una tiene derecho a sospechar ¿no?   
  
- De algo hay que morir...- dijo con voz solemne y sin pensarlo, le dio un mordisco.  
  
  
- Vaya, pues no me he muerto- dijo Erika contemplando la manzana medio comida.  
  
- ¿Por qué tendrías que haberte muerto?- dijo Maglor que ya había descendido del árbol y estaba a su lado.  
  
- No importa...oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta.  
  
Maglor se encogió de hombros, y puso de nuevo esa cara impasible que tenía.   
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis viviendo aquí?  
  
- Los demás han vivido aquí desde que nacieron, yo vine a este lugar hará unos quinientos años.- respondió Maglor.  
  
- Quinientos años...vale, ahora en serio ¿cuánto tiempo hace que llegaste a este lugar?- dijo Erika.  
  
Él suspiró. - Ya te lo he dicho, si no me crees allá tú.  
  
Erika puso cara de "esto no me hace gracia" y miró a Maglor.  
  
- Ya vale con toda esa estupidez de elfos por aquí, y elfos por allá. Debéis estar todos locos.  
  
Maglor ignoró su comentario y alejándose unos pasos, se recostó en la hierba y se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo. Erika lo observaba con curiosidad, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan raro.   
  
De pronto, dio un brinco. Se acercó a Maglor que parecía dormir...tenía los ojos abiertos, así que más parecía que estaba en algún tipo de trance. Aunque aquello no fue lo único que había llamado la atención de Erika…  
  
- ¡¡JODER!!¡¡SON DE VERDAD!!  
  
- ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?!  
  
Maglor se había levantado de un salto al sentir las manos de la joven tirando con fuerza de sus orejas.   
  
- Tu...tus orejas...son...¡joder! Tienes orejas de elfo!!!!  
  
- ¡¡Por que soy un elfo, idiota!!  
  
-¡Cállate! Los elfos no existen!- gritó Erika  
  
- ¿Ah no? Y entonces de donde te crees que he sacado esto- dijo Maglor señalando sus orejas puntiagudas.  
  
- Y yo qué sé, todos aquí estáis locos, podrías... podrías haberte hecho la cirugía!  
  
- ¿La qué?  
  
- No me tomes por idiota, ya sabes de lo que te hablo, tú...no tienes orejas puntiagudas, no has vivido más de quinientos… ¡ni eres un maldito elfo!  
  
Erika salió corriendo sin dirección, mientras Maglor la miraba mientras corría.  
  
- Esa chica ha perdido por completo la cabeza...  
  
  
- Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando...  
  
- Eh, ¿qué haces?  
  
Erika levantó ligeramente la mirada y al tropezarse con la cara de Maglor, la volvió a esconder entre sus rodillas.  
  
- No existen los elfos, no existen los elfos, no existen los elfos...  
  
- Chica, tú si que estás loca. ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que existen los elfos?  
  
Erika no respondió, estaba segura de haberse vuelto loca y pensó que ya estaba delirando.   
  
- Eres tonta, mejor que te vayas a casa pronto, este sitio no es para ti.- dijo Maglor dando la vuelta y alejándose.  
  
Ella se quedó allí, sentada y acurrucada contra el tronco de un florido naranjo, con Laika dormida a su lado, pensando si en verdad había alguna razón para que estuviera ocurriéndole todo aquello. ¿Aquella gente eran elfos de verdad? ¿No era todo una broma? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Quizás existían en verdad los elfos...quizás...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaya titulo profundo me salió jejeje, bueno, es evidente que he vuelto ^^ ¿que tal este capi? espero que les haya gustado, aunque la pobre protagonista se me va a morir de un infarto un día de estos.  
  
Y ahora voy a responder a esos reviews que tanto quiero ^^, empezemos:  
  
Selene, es posible (y solo posible) que el porqué la anciana Dolina llamara hada a Erika tenga respuesta más adelante, mientras tanto y si quieres una respuesta inmediata, piensa que es que la pobre viejecita estaba completamente loca. ^^  
  
Lupe, no sé si Erika será tonta ^^ lo unico que pretendo es reflejar la reacción de una persona normal y corriente de este mundo moderno y que añadido a eso no ha leido nunca a tolkien (¡hey! hay gente que no lo ha leido ¿saben?)  
  
Perla, no tengo ni idea de cuantos capitulos llegaré a escribir de este fic, supongo que cuando llegue a un final que me guste y me parezca apropiado pues diré ¡Fin! y listo ^^  
  
Liot si te preguntas cuando Erika creerá en los elfos, puede que eso sea bastante complicado, en el fondo es como cambiar tu fe ¿me entienden lo que quiero decir?  
  
Nariko, supongo que puedes darte por aludida jejeje me alegro de que te gustara el capi.  
  
Mayumi, ¡me encantan tus reviews! nadie más original que tú dejando mensajes ^^  
  
Elanta, como ves, si que me saqué a cierto personaje de la manga...y la verdad yo también me quedaría en compañía de los elfos todo lo que me dejasen, ya verás en el proximo capi ^^. Gracias por tu interés por mi viaje, me lo pasé muy bien!  
  
Y aunque esta pedazo de nota se esté alargando quiero decir otra cosa que además no tiene nada que ver con esto, ni con tolkien ni con nada. ¡VIVA LA PELI DE CHIHIRO! (si no saben cual es, lo siento por ustedes porque es preciosa, lloré y todo...)  
  
Si tienen alguna duda, preguntas o si solo quieren decirme lo mal que escribo, pueden dejarme un review o enviarme un mail ¡¡Los quiero a todos!!¡¡Gracias!! 


	6. Estudio elfico comparativo, por Erika Ne...

Capitulo 6: Estudio elfico comparativo, por Erika Nelle. ^^  
  
  
La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, Erika deseaba dormir un poco más, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando olvidar que la luz del sol le daba en plena cara.   
  
Tras unos minutos de pereza, abrió los ojos por fin y se incorporó. Para su desgracia, lo ocurrido el día anterior no había sido un sueño.  
  
No recordaba haberse movido por lo que probablemente alguien la había subido a aquella plataforma del árbol en la que se encontraba y la había arropado con aquella manta tan suave. Había dormido muy bien, aunque el sueño que había tenido le había hecho plantearse muchas cosas.   
  
Quizás se había vuelto loca de verdad, y si así era... bueno, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo ¿verdad? Tras sopesarlo un buen rato, se decidió por seguir a aquellos "elfos" en su juego, quizás fuera divertido, y si como ellos decían existían los enanos, también le gustaría verlos.   
  
Por un momento pensó que era lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido nunca. ¡Aceptar así, sin más, que existen los elfos y que viven en el bosque! ¡Simplemente ridículo! Pero lo cierto es que si volvía a Dunstan hablando de elfos y hobbits, la tomarían por loca, igual que la vieja Dolina. Además estaba segura de no poder callárselo demasiado tiempo, no estaba en su naturaleza guardarse ese tipo de cosas.   
  
Prefería vivir con sus locuras en el bosque, que en un psiquiátrico rodeada de médicos y comiendo a base de pastillas de colores.  
  
- Decidido, no me largo de aquí hasta que estas alucinaciones o lo que sean desaparezcan- se dijo con decisión.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
Una dulce cara sonriente se había plantado ante ella.  
  
- Thiriel si mal no recuerdo, ¿verdad?- dijo Erika.  
  
- Me alegro de que me recuerdes- respondió ella.- ¿Quieres desayunar? Vamos, la mañana ya está avanzada.  
  
Erika tomó la mano que la joven le tendía para ayudarse a levantar.  
  
- Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre.  
  
La joven asintió sonriente y la condujo hasta una escalera de cuerda que la llevaba hasta suelo firme.  
  
- ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en ese árbol?- dijo Erika de pronto.  
  
- ¿No te gusta?- dijo Thiriel- nosotros siempre descansamos entre las ramas de los árboles, es una sensación muy agradable cuando las hojas susurran a tu oído.  
  
- Definitivamente vosotros sois muy raritos.  
  
No tardaron en llegar de nuevo a una de aquellas carpas, bajo la cual, habían puesto una larga mesa con gran variedad de frutas y zumos.  
  
- Esto es un banquete- dijo Erika al ver tanta comida.  
  
- Come lo que gustes, hay mucho.  
  
- ¿En serio?- Erika sonrió, ahora sí que se iba a poner las botas.  
  
Después del suntuoso desayuno de frutas y tras media hora para "asentar" la comida Erika decidió que ya que iba a convivir con sus alucinaciones…quiero decir, con los elfos, tendría que aprender más sobre ellos.   
  
- Escucha Thiriel, ¿puedo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas?  
  
- Por supuesto, todas las que gustes.  
  
Aunque antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Lirwen y Nieniel se habían acercado y quisieron participar en la ronda de preguntas. Así, Erika tuvo a su disposición a tres "elfas" para satisfacer su curiosidad.   
  
Como buena estudiante que era, Erika se planteó que para conocer bien a un pueblo había tres cosas básicas que aprender: su historia, filosofía y religión.   
  
Aunque Erika ya creía conocer todas ellas, simplemente estaban locos. Sí, ahí estaban todas sus respuestas.  
  
- ¿Qué deseabas preguntar?- dijo Thiriel.  
  
- Oh, sí, me gustaría que me contarais más cosas sobre vosotros.- dijo Erika.  
  
- ¿Qué cosas?  
  
- Pues, no sé, cosas...como por ejemplo, si sois un pueblo o algún tipo de comuna y en tal caso que tipo de religión tenéis, si es monoteísta o politeísta, si os alimentáis solo de lo que os da el bosque o tenéis algún tipo de manufactura, vuestra organización social y política…esas cosas, ya sabes.  
  
- Temo que no he entendido demasiado bien todo lo que nos has dicho pero intentaré responderte.- dijo Thiriel.  
  
Así, Erika se enteró de que aquellas gentes constituían un grupo de veinte personas, vivían en el bosque y no solían tratar con otras personas, aunque les gustaba espiar en los pueblos de los alrededores, vivían de sus cosechas y de lo que les proporcionaba el bosque, tenían grandes habilidades para todo tipo de trabajos y eran felices viviendo así.   
  
- Así que entonces vivís todos juntos ¿y quién es el jefe aquí?- dijo Erika.  
  
- Aquí no hay jefe- respondió Lirwen  
  
- Pero Maglor me llevó ante él.- repuso ella.  
  
- Oh, él tan solo es alguien que dirige ciertas cosas, como los demás dirigimos otras.  
  
- Ah, entonces sois como un pueblo de comunistas ¿no?  
  
- Me temo que no entiendo.  
  
- Ah, olvídalo...pero háblame de eso que me contó ese desagradable de Maglor sobre que vivís muchos años.   
  
- Bueno, es cierto que vivimos algunos años más que los humanos- dijo Thiriel.  
  
-¿Cómo cuantos años más?- se aventuró a preguntar Erika.  
  
- Mucho depende del eldar, pues si se ha cansado del mundo o si es muerto por violencia, abandona el cuerpo. Pero si aún desea vivir, lo hará hasta que el tiempo de la tierra haya acabado.  
  
-¿Me estás diciendo que sois una especie de seres inmortales?- dijo incrédula.  
  
- Inmortalidad no es la palabra que yo utilizaría, tan solo que nuestro tiempo aquí, es el tiempo de la tierra.  
  
- Fascinante.  
  
Thiriel miró entonces hacia el cielo y empezó a cantar algo en voz baja. Erika la miraba con curiosidad, pues hablaba en algún idioma muy extraño.  
  
- Disculpa que te interrumpa pero siento curiosidad por ese idioma que habláis tan raro- dijo Erika.  
  
- ¿Te refieres al sindarin?- dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Sinda...qué?  
  
- Es lo que hablamos aquí- le explicó- verás, usamos el sindarin como lengua coloquial, ya sabes, para hablar entre nosotros. Y el quenya para los documentos, ceremonias y ese tipo de cosas.  
  
- ¿Usáis dos idiomas distintos?  
  
Thiriel asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Sois más raros de lo que creí en un principio.  
  
Ella rió por lo bajo - No es tan raro, puedo enseñarte algo, si quieres.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir enseñarme a hablar ese idioma?  
  
- Esos idiomas, sí, si tú quieres.  
  
- Por que no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que supongo me vendrá bien ejercitar el cerebro. - respondió Erika.  
  
- ¿Qué te gustaría aprender a decir?- dijo Lirwen con una sonrisa.  
  
- Pues no sé...algo útil como "hola", "adiós", "gracias" o "¡aparta tus manos de mi elfo, bruja!"  
  
Las tres elfas se echaron a reír.  
  
- Bueno para saludar puedes decir 'Aiya' o 'Almare', para despedirte 'Namarië' o 'Laitale' y gracias es 'Hantalë'- dijo Lirwen.  
  
- Y en cuanto a lo último- dijo Thiriel riendo- podría ser algo así como 'Hehtatye i mat háya inya elda'   
  
- Intentaré recordarlo- dijo Erika - y ahora que lo pienso, si habláis un idioma tan peculiar ¿escribís también de una forma peculiar?  
  
- Pues no sé si será peculiar- dijo Nieniel - pero te lo enseñaré.  
  
La elfa se levantó y echó a correr, para volver algunos minutos más tarde con un rollo de pergamino.   
  
Las hojas eran amarillentas pero lo que más le sorprendió a Erika fue su escritura, era algo que no había visto nunca, parecía estar formada solo con 'p' 'b' y 'd' todo lleno de puntos y rayas, aunque era una escritura elegante, que en cierto modo le recordaba al árabe.   
  
- Extraño y bonito- dijo Erika.  
  
- Nos alegra que te guste, los humanos no suelen interesarse por nuestras costumbres y nuestro arte.- dijo Nieniel.  
  
- Ah, pero yo me he pasado los últimos años estudiando el arte de otros pueblos, así que esto es algo habitual para mí.  
  
- No pareces como los demás humanos- dijo Lirwen.  
  
- Está muy mal juzgar a la gente a la ligera ¿sabes?- dijo Erika.  
  
Las elfas simplemente sonrieron.   
  
- Os veo muy entretenidas.  
  
Erika levantó la vista y se encontró con aquel tipo, Delmir, el que se comportaba como un caballero de los de antes.  
  
- Me alegro de veros de nuevo- dijo él, tomando la mano de Erika y besándola, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
  
Ahora empezaba a pensar que le estaba tirando los tejos de forma descarada.  
  
- Sí, claro, lo mismo digo.- se limitó a responder ella.  
  
- ¿Quieres sentarte?- dijo Thiriel- Le estamos contando a nuestra invitada algunas cosas sobre nosotros.  
  
- Parece interesante. ¿Contaréis después algo sobre vos? La vida en esas...ciudades de los hombres deben de ser fascinantes.- dijo Delmir.  
  
- No demasiado fascinante. Yo más bien diría estresante.  
  
- Me encantaría saber más de...  
  
Unos ladridos interrumpieron al elfo.  
  
-¡Laika!   
  
Erika se levantó y fue a encontrarse con su perrita que llegaba corriendo.  
  
- Laika, pequeña, casi me había olvidado de ti ¿dónde estabas?  
  
La perra ladró un par de veces al tiempo que agitaba la cola.  
  
- ¿Y Maglor?- dijo Thiriel - Esta mañana tu perrita estaba con él.  
  
- ¿Él estaba con Laika? Esta perra es de lo más rara, le coge cariño a la gente más incomprensible.- dijo Erika.   
  
Los demás soltaron divertidas risitas. Sabían que su invitada no comprendía el porqué del carácter peculiar de Maglor, aunque estuvieron seguros de que pronto lo apreciaría como habían hecho ellos mismos.   
  
- Por qué no vamos a bailar un rato- dijo Lirwen - Creo que la fiesta debería empezar de un momento a otro.  
  
Las elfas arrastraron a Erika hasta una zona donde algunos otros elfos que antes no había visto estaban preparándose para tocar una melodía.  
  
- ¿Y esta fiesta tiene algún nombre?- preguntó Erika.  
  
- ¿Un nombre?- repitió Nieniel - a veces la llamamos Mered Lotion, la fiesta de las flores.   
  
- Tengo entendido que antiguamente los hombres llamaban a esta celebración Beltane ¿es cierto eso, lady Erika? - dijo Delmir con una sonrisa.  
  
Erika se sonrojó involuntariamente. Lo poco que conocía de la antigua festividad celta de Beltane era que anunciaba la llegada del verano, y era el último de los tres festivales de la fertilidad. La celebración solía incluir diversiones a través del campo, bailar alrededor un palo o saltar sobre las hogueras. También se recolectaban flores y hierbas, se hacían reuniones de familias y por la noche se solían realizar "ritos de fertilidad".  
  
Erika pensó que si Beltane se parecía a esa fiesta que celebraban estas gentes, definitivamente los cuentos no contaban todo lo que era necesario saber sobre los elfos, y que además no serían cuentos demasiado apropiados para los niños.   
  
- Bueno...que yo recuerde, Beltane anunciaba la llegada del verano, no el solsticio de primavera.- dijo Erika.  
  
- Ah, bueno, de todas formas nosotros también celebramos la llegada del verano.- dijo Delmir.  
  
Erika se tapó la cara con la mano. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante semejante comentario.   
  
- Vamos, vamos, es hora de bailar- dijo Lirwen tomando a Erika de la mano cuando la música empezó a sonar.  
  
La joven se dejó llevar, agradecida por que le hubieran evitado el apuro, aunque rezaba porque aquella fiesta de elfos no tuviera nada "demasiado intimo". ^_~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seguro que están pensando que mente tan retorcida que tengo...pues sí, la tengo ^^ y les digo que la fiesta de celta de Beltane aunque ya no se realiza, existió y lo que se ha contado es lo que en verdad se hacía ¡todo se hacía! que yo no me invento nada ¿eh?  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo instructivo sobre los elfos jejeje ¡mil gracias por los reviews!  
  
Y la verdad es que no me había planteado lo del romanticismo, asi que les pregunto a ustedes que son los que leen al fin y al cabo ¿no? ¿Quieren romanticismo? bueno, espero que me contesten.  
  
Hasta el proximo capi!! 


	7. La Mered Lotion

Capitulo 7: La Mered Lotion.  
  
  
- Estoy mareada...  
  
Aquellas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Erika, nada más sentarse sobre la hierba. Había pasado toda la tarde bailando y bebiendo aquel curioso vino que tomaban aquellos "elfos" y ahora estaba terriblemente mareada o terriblemente borracha, según se mirara.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Lirwen la miraba con preocupación.  
  
- Sí, sí, se me pasará en cuanto descanse.- respondió Erika, agitando la cabeza para que la visión doble de la elfa que tenía delante desapareciera.- Ve a divertirte, yo prefiero quedarme aquí.  
  
- No quisiera dejarte aquí tan sola- dijo ella, echando miradas a la zona donde los demás bailaban ahora al animado son de una flauta.   
  
- No importa.  
  
De pronto, a Lirwen pareció ocurrírsele algo, y tras disculparse un momento, echó a correr.  
  
- Aún me siguen pareciendo raros.- comentó Erika.  
  
Mientras descansaba, observó a los alegres danzarines; tenían un curioso encanto, era como si aquellos personajes fueran alegres e inocentes como niños y se movían con gracia como si la tierra y las plantas fueran parte de si mismos.   
  
- Son elfos ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo para sí, aunque aún su mente no acababa de aceptar aquella realidad.   
  
Sonrió divertida mientras contemplaba a Laika correr tras los elfos, como si ella quisiera bailar también. Aunque no quería admitirlo, se lo estaba pasando muy bien.   
  
- ¡Siento haberte hecho esperar!  
  
La voz de Lirwen la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.   
  
- Ah ¿pero ibas a volver?- dijo Erika, aunque sus palabras no pudieron evitar que se notara la sorpresa en su voz.  
  
La elfa traía consigo a Maglor, lo traía de la mano, más en gesto autoritario que amable.   
  
- Maglor te hará compañía, a él no le gusta mucho bailar así que podréis quedaros aquí hablando. - dijo Lirwen sonriente.  
  
Erika se encogió de hombros, y la elfa asintiendo, obligó a Maglor a sentarse junto a ella. Después Lirwen se despidió y prometió que volvería a buscar a Erika cuando fueran a encender las hogueras al llegar la noche.   
  
Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Erika miró de reojo a Maglor y suspiró.  
  
- Puedes irte.  
  
Él pareció confuso con aquellas palabras.  
  
- He dicho que puedes irte, sé que Lirwen te obligó a venir y no quiero a nadie a mi lado que no desee mi compañía.  
  
- Lirwen me lo pidió no me obligó.- dijo Maglor con voz seca.   
  
Aquello si que no lo habría esperado, Erika lo observó un momento y sonrió, en el fondo le parecía una buena persona a pesar de su extraño comportamiento.  
  
De nuevo se hizo el silencio, y como ella estaba un poco "alegre" no tardó en comenzar una conversación con el elfo.  
  
- Así que no te gusta mucho bailar ¿eh?- dijo Erika.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
- No lo sé, simplemente no me gusta.  
  
- Ya veo...¿y te gusta cantar?  
  
- Ya no canto.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque no.  
  
- ¿Tocas algún instrumento?  
  
- No.  
  
- Pues vale...¿haces alguna cosa que sea divertida?  
  
- No.  
  
- Oh...eres muy aburrido ¿sabes?  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Erika lo miró de arriba abajo. - Y también eres muy raro.  
  
Lo lógico hubiera sido que Maglor le hubiera respondido con un monosílabo. Pero para su sorpresa, respondió:  
  
- Tú también eres muy rara.  
  
Aquello la hizo sonreír.  
  
- Oye, ¿es verdad que hay enanos en la montaña esa?  
  
Maglor encarnó una ceja. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Me gustaría ver un enano...¿cómo son? Feos y bajitos?  
  
Él sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. - Sí, algo parecido, pero hace muchos años que no veo uno.  
  
- ¿Cómo cuantos años?- preguntó ella.  
  
- Unos siete mil años.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Erika se interrumpió un segundo- Oh, sí, me olvidaba que los elfos no os morís y todo eso, ¿puedo preguntarte qué edad tienes?  
  
- No pienso responderte a eso.  
  
- Bueno, pues para haber vivido unos siete mil años te conservas muy bien.- dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Maglor no respondió pero se quedó mirándola con curiosidad.   
  
- Creo que después de la fiesta iré a hacer una visita a los enanos, a lo mejor me ofrecen un té.- dijo Erika con la mirada perdida en el cielo.  
  
- Has bebido demasiado vino y no piensas con claridad.- dijo el elfo con seriedad.  
  
- Claro, claro, lo que tú digas. ¿No quieres venir conmigo a hacer una visita los enanos?  
  
- Sinceramente...  
  
- ¡Ah lady Erika! Os buscaba.  
  
Delmir apareció como de la nada, interrumpiendo a Maglor. Haciendo una reverencia, tomó la mano de Erika y la besó.  
  
- ¿Me buscabas?- dijo ella.  
  
- Sí, esperaba que me concedierais un baile.- dijo Delmir con una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
  
Erika se encogió de hombros. - Vale. Pero antes...  
  
Ella se volvió hacia Maglor y cogió su mano. Levantó el dedo meñique y lo enlazó con el de él. El elfo no entendía nada de nada.  
  
- Es una promesa de meñique, así que no la puedes romper, mañana iremos a la montaña.  
  
Y tras soltar una risita divertida siguió a Delmir hasta donde estaban los músicos. Maglor estaba pasmado, no entendía a qué había venido aquello, y ni siquiera sabía que era eso de la promesa de meñique.  
  
- Que rara es.- murmuró.   
  
  
Las hogueras eran pocas pero las llamas se alzaban sobre las cabezas de los bailarines que a su alrededor entonaban bellos y extraños cantos. Erika observaba la mágica escena, maravillada a la vez que Lirwen la llevaba de la mano, para que siguiera sus pasos alrededor de la hoguera.   
  
- No parece real- dijo ella.  
  
Lirwen rió. - Solo es real si lo deseas.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
- No importa, vamos, bebamos y bailemos, la luna nos acompañará.  
  
Se dejó llevar por la elfa, bailando al son de la música, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó rendida  
  
  
- ¿Ya amaneció?  
  
Para respuesta a su pregunta, un rayo de sol bañó su cara cuando las ramas del árbol se movieron con el viento. Erika se incorporó, le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran difusos debido a la gran cantidad de vino que había tomado. Se reprendió por no saber mantener la compostura ante el vino. Aunque al menos, esta vez no había dormido en lo alto de un árbol.  
  
Respiró agradablemente la fragancia de las flores, fragancia que notó muy cerca. No tardó en descubrir que llevaba una guirnalda de flores blancas a la cintura y algunas flores amarillas en el cabello.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios estuve haciendo?- se preguntó, no recordaba haberse puesto todas aquellas cosas.  
  
Un temor le asaltó de pronto, ¿y si hubiera hecho algo...? Se examinó de arriba abajo, con un suspiro, comprobó que todo seguía en orden. Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó.  
  
- Necesito un baño. Ya.  
  
Echó a andar, somnolienta aún, con la esperanza de encontrar una ducha. Tras algunos pasos recordó que allí no existía eso, ni siquiera tenían agua caliente ¡por el amor de dios! Giró entonces y se encaminó a la cascada que había no muy lejos, al menos tendría que lavarse la cara.  
  
El agua de la cascada caía con un agradable murmullo, eran aguas limpias y frescas acentuadas por el olor de las flores que crecían en la orilla. Al meter una mano en el arroyo, Erika deseó darse una zambullida.   
  
Miró a su alrededor. No había ni un alma en los alrededores. Perfecto.  
  
Se desvistió y se tiró al agua fría del arroyo. Era una sensación vigorizante, y por fin se sintió despierta.  
  
- Esto es maravilloso- decía mientras daba grandes brazadas en el agua.  
  
Después de algunos minutos nadando, Erika se acercó a la orilla para salir, pero se detuvo. Algo estaba mal.   
  
Observó a su alrededor. No, no había nadie. Miró de nuevo. No, nadie.   
  
- Serán cosas mías- se dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Pero al alzar la cabeza para escurrir sus cabellos, lo vio. Y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.  
  
- ¡AAAAAH! ¡MALDITO MIRÓN!  
  
Tal fue el grito que el elfo que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, cayó del susto, haciendo que probara un buen bocado de tierra.  
  
Erika cogió su ropa y se tapó el pecho con ellas al tiempo que gritaba.  
  
- ¡Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo! ¡Pervertido! ¡Mirón!  
  
Con un gruñido de dolor, el elfo que había caído levantó la cabeza, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Un grito le había hecho caer del árbol en el que estaba disfrutando de un agradable sueño. Y ahora de nuevo, estaban gritando.  
  
La situación no mejoró cuando Erika vio de quién se trataba.  
  
- ¡TÚ! ¡Maglor es que no tienes vergüenza, maldito pervertido!  
  
- ¿Qué?...- Maglor enfocó la vista en ella- ¡AH! ¿QUÉ HACES ASÍ?  
  
- ¡La pregunta es ¿qué coño haces tú aquí?!- le gritó Erika.  
  
Con todos aquellos gritos, la mitad de los elfos del bosque se habían enterado de que algo pasaba. Fue una suerte para ellos que Thiriel y Lirwen fueran las primeras en llegar, y al contemplar el panorama (Erika metida en el agua, tapándose el torso con su ropa doblada y Maglor ante ella tapándose los ojos con la mano, y ambos gritando como locos) tuvieran a buen juicio mantener alejados a los demás, asegurándoles que no había pasado nada.   
  
Lirwen sacó a Maglor de allí rápidamente, antes de que a Erika le diera un ataque, y Thiriel se ocupó de ayudarla a salir del agua y taparla con una gran tela. La joven tenía la cara roja y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar aunque no sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza.  
  
Al poco, Lirwen volvió con un traje corto azul, que parecía un peplo griego, para que Erika se lo pusiera. Con cierta desconfianza, se lo puso, aunque esperaba poder secar su ropa mojada y volver a ponérsela. No se sentía cómoda con aquella pinta.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó la elfa.  
  
- Sí  
  
- Lamento el incidente- dijo Lirwen- No creo que Maglor tuviera la intención de espiarte.  
  
- Tú no tienes que disculparte- dijo Erika - Y si Maglor es un mirón tampoco es culpa tuya.  
  
- Aunque no lo parezca, es más caballero que todos de los que viven aquí- le explicó Lirwen con una sonrisa - Seguro que todo fue un accidente.  
  
Erika guardó silencio un momento. - Vale, vale, si tú me lo pides, le perdonaré. ¡Aunque no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima!  
  
La elfa rió suavemente. - De acuerdo, vamos a desayunar, después podrás descansar.  
  
  
A pesar de haberle perdonado, Erika no toleró la presencia de Maglor, ni de ningún elfo de sexo masculino a su alrededor durante el desayuno.   
  
Comió despacio y saboreando su zumo de frutas y el pan blanco con queso. Al terminar, se disculpó con sus acompañantes diciéndoles que quería descansar, y se alejó entre los árboles. Pero no era el descanso lo que tenía en mente.  
  
Tras emitir un largo y vibrante silbido, Laika apareció corriendo de entre la espesura. Erika acarició a su perrita, feliz de que siguiera entera después de aquella fiesta de la recordaba poco.  
  
- Vamos Laika- le dijo- tenemos que hacer una visita a los enanos, estoy segura de que al menos ellos no querrán espiarme mientras me baño.  
  
Y echó a caminar en dirección a las montañas que se alzaban ante ella, mas alguien la había visto y no tardó en seguir sus pasos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capi jejeje en qué estaría yo pensando para que se me ocurran estas cosas que escribo...  
  
Gracias otra vez por los reviews, gracias, gracias...y por cierto que sepas Lupe que efectivamente Erika no va por ahí haciendolo con desconocidos, no es como otras lokas que yo me sé jejeje.  
  
hasta el proximo capi! 


	8. Un enano en la montaña

Capitulo 8: un enano en la montaña.  
  
  
La montaña se alzaba poderosa sobre su cabeza, la cima permanecía oculta por las nubes y la piedra gris le daba un aspecto frío y terrible.  
  
- Vaya, casi da miedo- murmuró Erika.  
  
Laika ladró como si estuviera de acuerdo con el comentario.  
  
- Debo ser idiota si de verdad pienso que viniendo a esta estúpida montaña voy a encontrar enanos. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Acaso tengo complejo de Blancanieves?  
  
La perrita ladró de nuevo y Erika asintió.  
  
- Sí, sí, soy una tonta. - dijo con un suspiro, se había marchado porque estaba enfadada y simplemente se había dejado llevar por su primer impulso.   
  
Paseó por el pie de la montaña alrededor de media hora hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una zona más resguardada del viento frío que empezaba a levantarse.  
  
- Demonios...esos enanos ocultaron bien la entrada- dijo Erika - al menos podrían poner un cartel…¡Eh! Pero si hace un momento yo misma decía que los enanos no podían existir… debo estar perdiendo la cabeza.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la pared de la montaña. La noche empezaba a caer, pues había pasado casi todo el día caminando para llegar a aquel lugar. Empezaba a ser consciente de que había sido una estupidez ir hasta allí.   
  
- ¡Achiiis!- Erika se rascó la nariz, ahora estaba segura de haber pillado un resfriado.  
  
Laika se acurrucó a su lado y su dueña suspiró de nuevo.  
  
- Será mejor que nos marchemos, el bosque nos ofrecerá más abrigo que esta montaña- dijo levantándose.   
  
Iba a dar media vuelta cuando algo llamó su atención, no muy lejos, en la pared de la montaña se vislumbraba un brillo blanco. Erika se acercó con curiosidad, y descubrió con sorpresa que un extraño y débil resplandor surgía de la roca formando lo que parecía el dibujo de una puerta. Reconoció la escritura de los elfos en la zona superior de aquella "puerta" mas fue incapaz de interpretarla. Empujó la fría piedra pero ni siquiera cedió un milímetro, no podía abrirla.  
  
Pasó la mano por encima, intentando averiguar que clase de mecanismo utilizaban para aquella iluminación, no consiguió descubrir nada por supuesto.   
  
- Raro...muy raro...  
  
A los pocos minutos, volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo, esta vez con los ojos clavados en aquella puerta luminosa que a Erika le recordaban a la de esos bares con luces de neón. Permaneció así durante una hora, simplemente mirando, mientras su cabeza intentaba averiguar qué era aquello.   
  
Su estomago pronto interrumpió sus cavilaciones con un pequeño gruñido.  
  
- Genial...ya no me queda comida- dijo Erika, lanzando una piedrecilla contra la pared.- me muero de hambre…lo que daría por un buen pedazo de pizza...o por una tableta de chocolate, unos bollos de crema, unas galletas o una hamburguesa ¡aunque fuera del MacDonald's! Laika...  
  
La perrita levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.  
  
- Seguro que tú también tienes hambre amiga, ¡ay! me comería un melón entero ahora mismo...  
  
En aquel momento se escuchó un leve crujir y Erika se levantó de un salto al ver que la puerta luminosa se había abierto.   
  
- Sorprendente- murmuró.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el interior de la cueva que se había abierto ante ella, algo salió a su encuentro, algo muy peculiar.  
  
- ¡Joder!¡es un enano!  
  
El enano en cuestión que había salido del interior observaba a Erika con desconfianza y desconcierto. El enano era como ella lo había imaginado, bajito y feo, aunque resultaba curioso que llamándose 'enano' fuera más pequeño que los hobbits. Tenía una larga y espesa barba, ojos pequeños y castaños, vestía de azul y gris y llevaba un hacha colgando del cinturón. Laika se acercó a olisquearlo, mas el individuo no pareció darse cuenta pues tenía la mirada clavada en la joven.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres mujer elfa?- dijo el enano con un acento muy extraño.  
  
Erika lo miró y luego miró a su alrededor comprobando que era la única allí.  
  
- ¿A quién le estás diciendo mujer elfa?  
  
El enano refunfuñó - ¡A ti! ¿Acaso ves a alguien más?  
  
- Pero yo no soy un elfo ¿sabes?  
  
- Vistes como un elfo, tienes el aspecto de un elfo y hablas con ese tono de superioridad que tienen los elfos ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a ser si no? ¡No queremos elfos en nuestra montaña, así que lárgate!  
  
- ¡Que ya te he dicho que no soy un elfo! ¡Estás sordo o qué!  
  
- ¡Calla pequeña pesada! O te haré probar el filo de mi hacha.- amenazó el enano.  
  
Justo tras pronunciar estas palabras, una flecha salió disparada de entre los árboles y se clavó a escasos centímetros del enano. Éste dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, Erika reaccionó de igual manera.   
  
Al levantar la vista hacia los árboles, distinguió una figura entre las sombras.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó el enano que había sacado su hacha y estaba listo para pelear.  
  
- Los enanos seguís teniendo muy poca cortesía.- dijo una voz entre las ramas.  
  
Erika tras unos segundos, reaccionó, pues había reconocido la voz.   
  
- Maldito pervertido ¿qué haces siguiéndome?   
  
El enano dio un salto cuando un elfo salió de entre la oscuridad del bosque...con una cara de enfado que habría asustado a un troll.   
  
- ¡¡Vengo a salvarte la vida y me llamas "maldito pervertido"??!!  
  
- ¿Salvarme de qué, Maglor?- dijo Erika.- aquí solo está el enano este.  
  
- ¡Iba a atacarte con el hacha!  
  
- ¿En serio?- Erika miró con incredulidad al enano.- ¿Me querías atacar?  
  
El enano había estado observando como aquellos dos se peleaban, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa bajo su barba.  
  
- No, no te iba a atacar- rió el enano - sois una pareja de elfos muy divertida.  
  
- ¡Que ya te he dicho que no soy un elfo jodeeeeeeeer!  
  
- Claro, lo que tú digas.- dijo el enano - ¿Quiénes sois por cierto?  
  
- Yo soy Erika, y este es Maglor mi secuestrador pervertido.  
  
- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡fue un accidente y además no vi nada!- dijo el elfo.  
  
- Sois extraños vosotros los elfos...Permitid que me presente, soy Gibin, guarda de la Puerta Norte.  
  
- Encantada de conocerte- dijo Erika (todavía no había olvidado sus modales ^^)  
  
- Dime pequeña elfa ¿cómo conocías la palabra clave que abría la puerta?- preguntó el enano - Esta puerta no ha sido abierta desde el exterior desde hace más de cuatro mil años.  
  
- Que pesado...No sé de que hablas, yo no sabía ninguna palabra clave.- respondió ella.  
  
- Claro que sí, yo mismo te escuché pronunciarla desde el otro lado.- dijo Gibin.- Dijiste Mellon ¿no es cierto?  
  
- Pues sí- dijo Erika - pero es que tenía hambre...así que supongo que lo adiviné por casualidad. Y vaya una palabra clave más rara que le ponéis a estas cosas, ya podrías haberle puesto algo como "Ábrete Sésamo" o algo así.  
  
- Temo que no entiendo.  
  
- Ah, olvídalo. Oye Gibin, ¿te importa si entramos? Es que me muero de frío aquí fuera.  
  
El enano parecía sorprendido. -¿Queréis entrar? Es muy extraño, pensaba que los elfos no podían vivir sin la luz del sol o las estrellas.  
  
- ¡Que yo no soy un elfo! ¿Cuantas veces te lo tendré que decir? Y sí, quiero entrar. ¿Me vas a dejar o qué?  
  
Gibin meditó unos minutos.   
  
- De acuerdo, pero no podréis cruzar más allá de la Gran Caverna o podríais tener problemas, a los enanos no nos gusta que los elfos anden merodeando por aquí.  
  
Erika asintió, contenta, le importaba poco hasta donde la dejaran ir, tenía frío y quería un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche, eso era todo.   
  
Al cruzar la puerta, Erika descubrió que aquello era un gran túnel que comunicaba con una caverna más grande iluminada con pequeñas lamparillas de luz blanca, que daba acceso a otros cuatro túneles.  
  
- Que bonito...¡eh! ¿y donde está Maglor?  
  
Gibin señaló la puerta que habían dejado atrás. - No parecía tener muchas ganas de entrar.  
  
- Será posible...dice que quiere salvarme y después me deja tirada...  
  
En ese momento unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo, era Maglor que había decidido entrar.  
  
- ¿Me habrá escuchado?- se preguntó Erika - Nah, estaba muy lejos...  
  
Cuando el elfo se unió a ellos, Gibin les guió hasta un pequeño nicho que había en la cueva donde ardía un pequeño fuego.   
  
- Aunque seáis elfos, podréis disfrutar de la hospitalidad de los enanos.- dijo Gibin con una sonrisa- cerveza caliente y carne a la sal es lo mejor para reponer fuerzas.  
  
A Erika no le hacía mucha gracia aquella comida, pero estaba hambrienta y le habían enseñado a no hacer ascos a la comida gratis.   
  
Así, los tres juntos se acomodaron junto al fuego y comenzaron a tomar su cena, aunque Maglor se abstuvo de probar siquiera un sorbo de cerveza.   
  
- ¿No hay más enanos por aquí, Gibin?- preguntó Erika.  
  
- No, los demás están en la Gran Caverna aunque tampoco somos demasiados, mi turno de guardia termina al amanecer así que cuando sube el sol vuelvo a la Caverna.   
  
- Entiendo...  
  
Hubo unos minutos silencio, y Erika para evitar quedarse dormida (puesto que aún no se fiaba demasiado de la honestidad de sus acompañantes) decidió hacer algunas preguntas a Gibin que la mantuvieran entretenida.  
  
- Dime Gibin, ¿hay más puertas como esta que brillan?  
  
El enano soltó una sonora risotada. - Había más puertas, pero solo esta y la del sur han sobrevivido, y no son "puertas que brillan" sino puertas de ithildin.  
  
- ¿Y también tiene una contraseña para entrar esa puerta sur?  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- ¿Y cual es? Plátano o algo así?.  
  
Gibin miró a Erika sin entender nada.  
  
- Mellon significa "amigo" en élfico. - dijo Maglor  
  
- ¡Ah! Así que era eso! Tenéis un idioma muy raro.  
  
- No es un idioma raro- dijo respondió el elfo.  
  
El enano los miraba a ambos sin comprender bien de lo que estaban hablando.  
  
- De todas maneras- continuó Erika- es bastante absurdo que si los enanos no quieren que los elfos entren en la montaña pongan como palabra clave para entrar una palabra en el idioma de los elfos ¿no?  
  
Gibin acarició su barba pensativo.  
  
- Es cierto- dijo el enano encogiéndose de hombros- pero así son las cosas, Narvi y los suyos construyeron muchísimas puertas pero su arte desapareció hace mucho y los enanos seguimos conservando las puertas tal y como se construyeron.  
  
- Abajo el progreso ¿no?- dijo Erika con tono distraído.  
  
Gibin la miró sin comprender el comentario.   
  
- Antiguamente había buenas relaciones entre los enanos y los elfos- murmuró Maglor.  
  
- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó ella.  
  
Elfo y enano se miraron y ambos evocaron el mismo pensamiento.  
  
Gibin suspiró. - Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, tanto que los enanos casi no lo recordamos, fue por culpa de un Silmaril.  
  
Maglor sintió que se estremecía.  
  
- ¿Qué es un Silmaril?- preguntó Erika.  
  
- Una joya de gran valor- explicó el enano- existían varios Silmarils y uno de ellos estaba en posesión de un antiguo rey de los elfos, ese rey encargó a un grupo de enanos que engarzaran la joya en un collar, hubo una discusión por el pago del trabajo y bueno…  
  
No hizo falta que Gibin dijera nada más pues Erika había captado que algo horrible había sucedido después y no quiso preguntarle acerca de ello.  
  
- De todas maneras tu amigo el elfo podría explicarte esto más detalladamente, seguro que vivió alguno de los acontecimientos relacionado con los Silmarils, muchos elfos los vivieron.  
  
Al volverse a mirarlo, Erika vio como Maglor giraba la cabeza hacia el otro lado. No parecía estar dispuesto a hablar.  
  
- Muy bien, muy bien, no te preguntaré- dijo ella con un suspiro - De todas formas, me parece una tontería que se pelearan por una piedra.  
  
- No eran simples piedras- dijo Maglor con voz suave- pues la luz de los Árboles de Valinor se recogía en ellas.  
  
Erika parpadeó - ¿Qué? ¿Árboles con luz? ¿En una piedra? ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- Parece que nada sabes del mundo más allá de las aguas- dijo Gibin- los enanos aunque sabemos poco de estas cuestiones conocemos a los Grandes y sus obras.  
  
- ¿Más allá de la aguas?- dijo Erika- más allá del mar solo está América y no creo que los americanos sean tan maravillosos como para llamarles "Grandes".  
  
- No me refería a las aguas del mundo de los hombres- dijo Gibin- me refería a las "otras aguas".  
  
- Yo cada vez entiendo menos- dijo ella rascándose la cabeza- pero no estoy para asuntos filosóficos ahora mismo.   
  
- ¿Acaso no crees en un poder superior que ha trazado el destino?- dijo el enano.  
  
- Así que estabas hablando de dioses...- dijo Erika- Pues a veces no sé que pensar con respecto a los dioses, pero sinceramente si tú crees en otros dioses, o eres budista o judío, me da igual, cree en lo que quieras.  
  
Maglor y Gibin intercambiaron miradas, al tiempo que Erika bostezaba.  
  
- Tengo mucho sueño...- murmuró - creo que me voy caer en cualquier momento.  
  
- Os traeré unas mantas para que no paséis frío- dijo el enano levantándose.  
  
- Gracias- respondió Erika, acomodándose como pudo en el duro suelo- Y tú no hagas nada raro Maglor.  
  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo el elfo sin comprender lo que insinuaba.  
  
Erika lo miró como diciendo "¿de verdad tengo que contestarte a eso?" Maglor suspiró.  
  
- Buenas noches, doncella Erika- dijo Gibin.  
  
- Buenas noches Gibin, buenas noches secuestrador pervertido.  
  
Pero cuando Maglor iba a replicar, ella ya había caído en un sueño profundo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que estupiedeces se me ocurren ¬¬ de verdad a veces no sé como mi cerebro está tan loco.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ya ven que me he portado bien con los enanos, y les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, me hacen feliz ^^ 


	9. Un dia de convivencia

Capitulo 9: Un día de convivencia. 

Erika despertó cuando un suave ruido de pasos hizo eco en la caverna. Al abrir los ojos se preguntó qué hora sería puesto que la luz del sol apenas penetraba en aquel lugar y no le era posible determinar si la mañana estaba ya avanzada.

- Eh, Gibin ¿ya ha amanecido?- preguntó ella al enano que permanecía apoyado junto a las ascuas del fuego extinguido.

- Sí, hace menos de una hora- respondió- Te has levantado a tiempo para conocer a algunos de mis amigos.

- ¿Más enanos?- dijo Erika frotándose los ojos.

Al prestar atención al ruido de pasos que la habían despertado, notó que eran de varias personasmejor dicho, eran de varios enanos.

En pocos minutos, tres enanos más aparecieron por uno de los túneles. No parecieron sorprenderse mucho de encontrarse allí a Erika y a Maglor, casi parecían ignorarlos. 

Gibin se encargó de las presentaciones, aunque Erika tuvo que contener la risa cuando descubrió los nombres de aquellos tres nuevos personajes. Eran Bolin, Dorin y Nolin.  
Vestían de forma parecida y cada uno llevaba un pico, probablemente para algún trabajo de minería, los saludaron con cortesía pero no con demasiado entusiasmo. Pronto se despidieron, pues según ellos tenían mucho trabajo. Mientras se marchaban, Erika no pudo evitar ponerse a tararear algo que sonaba como "Aiho, aiho, vamos a trabajar..." 

- Bueno, yo he de volver. Mi guardia ha terminado- dijo Gibin de pronto.

- Siento que no tuviéramos más tiempo para hablar- dijo Erika- me hubiera gustado   
saber más sobre los enanos.

Gibin rió, complacido.- Eres muy peculiar ¿lo sabías? Quizás alguna otra vez pueda contarte la historia de los enanos, desde los días de Durin el Inmortal hasta la llegada de los enanos a las Cavernas Centelleantes.

Ella sonrió. - Eso espero, siempre que la historia no sea demasiado larga.

El enano río de nuevo. - Intentaré no hacerla demasiado larga y pesada.

- Trato hecho entonces. 

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, y tras unas pocas indicaciones de Gibin, Erika se dirigió a la salida de la cueva de los enanos, con Maglor y Laika tras ella.  
Tras despedirse con la mano una última vez, Erika continuó su camino al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba lentamente.

- Ha sido una experiencia interesante- comentó ella- aunque no es que tú fueras muy sociable, Maglor.

El elfo masculló algunas palabras en su idioma y Erika arrugó la nariz.

- Si vas a insultarme al menos hazlo de forma que pueda entenderte.

Maglor se volvió a mirarla - No te estaba insultando, solo he dicho que fue una mala idea meterme en una cueva llena de enanos.

- Eres un elfo lleno de prejuicios ¿sabes?- respondió ella.

- Al menos ya no me insulta- susurró él como para sí.

- Me temo que te equivocas, secuestrador pervertido.

Maglor suspiró, pero Erika sonrió divertida. 

Continuaron caminando en silencio durante una hora aproximadamente, Erika sabía que el elfo pretendía volver a casasi aquel bosque de elfos podía considerarse técnicamente una casa. Pero a ella no le apetecía demasiado, así que mientras andaba, se planteó ir a hacerle una visita a los hobbits, ya que había desaparecido sin ni siquiera despedirse de ellos. 

- Voy a visitar a mis amigos hobbits- anunció ella de pronto.

Maglor se giró a mirarla. - ¿Tienes amigos hobbits?

- Pues sí ¿qué pasa? 

- Nada, solo que me resulta extraño.

- Tú si que eres extraño. Pero dime ¿me vas a acompañar? 

El elfo se quedó pensativo un momento.

- Venga- dijo Erika- me hiciste una promesa ¿recuerdas? ¿O no es por eso que me has seguido?

Maglor parpadeó - ¿Promesa? ¿te refieres a eso que tú llamaste promesa de meñique?

- Eso es.

- Pensaba que estabas demasiado borracha para recordarlo.

Erika le golpeó el brazo con el puño. - ¡Eh! Vigila tus palabras elfito.

- ¿Cómo que elfito?

- ¿Prefieres secuestrador pervertido?

- ¡Quieres dejarlo de una vez!

Erika sonrió divertida, le había cogido mucho gusto a eso de hacerle rabiar. Maglor la miraba sin comprender por qué se comportaba de aquella manera, primero lo insultaba y después le dedicaba una linda sonrisa. 

- Entonces ¿vienes conmigo?- preguntó ella.

El elfo se encogió de hombros suspirando. Erika lo tomó como un sí, así que sonriendo continuó caminando hacia el interior del bosque. 

El día transcurrió tranquilo, pero como se habían despedido de Gibin cuando la mañana estaba ya avanzada, la caída del sol llegó antes de que pudieran llegar al Viejo Hobbiton. A Erika no le importaba demasiado caminar de noche, pero aquellos lejanos aullidos que venían escuchando desde hacía unas horas empezaban a inquietarla.

- Hay que detenerse- dijo Maglor, parándose en seco.

- ¿Por qué? ¿estás cansado?

- No estoy cansado, pero los lobos nos siguen y no tendríamos muchas posibilidades si   
nos rodean durante la noche.

- ¿Lobos? Aquí no hay lobos- dijo Erika.

- Entonces que crees que es eso que hemos venido escuchando.

- Pues perros- respondió ella.

- Los perros no aúllan así. Debemos subir a un árbol para pasar la noche.

- ¿En un árbol?- dijo Erika arrugando la nariz.

- No muy lejos hay un viejo talan, podremos dormir allí.- dijo él.

- ¿Qué es un talan?

- Es como la plataforma en la dormiste la primera noche que llegaste al bosque.

Erika lo observó con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo sabía él dónde había dormido ella aquel día. 

- Si no hay más remedio- suspiró ella, y procedió a seguir a Maglor hasta un haya de grueso tronco. 

Erika se acomodó como pudo en el talan, con Laika en su regazo. Maglor se paseaba echando miradas al suelo que ahora estaba a varios metros de distancia. 

- ¿Algún rastro de los lobos?- preguntó ella.

- No, aun no.

- Me alegro de que esos bichos no sepan trepar a los árboles.

El elfo esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pero me aburro- continuó Erika- ¿no piensas hablar en todo el día?

- Solo hablo si me parece necesario- respondió Maglor.

- Pues ahora es necesario si no quieres que me vuelva loca.

Él se volvió a mirarla con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

- Ahora que recuerdo- dijo ella- al final no me contaste nada de esos Silmarills de los que habló Gibin ¿por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ellos?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalada del elfo.

- No me parece un tema apropiado.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú sabes algo que no me quieres decir ¿verdad? Venga, no seas aburrido.

- ¡He dicho que no!

Erika lo miró temerosa, era la primera vez que le gritaba de aquella forma y la había asustado, como la primera vez que se encontró con él. Laika gimió revolviéndose en sus brazos.

- Vale, como quieras.

Y girándose, se sentó de espaldas a él. 

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Erika sintió que Maglor se sentaba junto a ella, pero mirando hacia el lado contrario.

- No es un tema del que me guste hablar- murmuró él lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

- ¿Por qué? Ocurrió algo terrible ¿no es cierto? ¿por eso no quieres hablarme de ello?

- Sí, algo horribley yo estaba allí e hice muchas cosas.

Erika se inclinó hacia detrás para observar el rostro del elfo. Al levantar la vista, ella le sonrió.

- Aunque no lo parezcas eres un buen hombrequiero decir, un buen elfo. No importa si hiciste algo malo antes, ahora eres bueno.

- Tú no lo entiendes- dijo Maglor.

- No, supongo que no lo entiendo- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- Pero entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello. Aun así, espero que no te quedes callado todo el día y me dejes muerta de aburrimiento.

El elfo sonrió ligeramente. 

- ¡Oh! Una sonrisa, eso es nuevo- dijo Erika riendo.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada, nada. Venga Maglor cuéntame una historia como esas que decía Gibin, de princesas y dragones y esas cosas. No he escuchado ninguna desde que era niña.

- No conozco demasiadas historias.

- ¡Anda ya! tienes tropocientos mil años y no te sabes demasiadas historias ¿y qué demonios has estado haciendo tanto tiempo?  
El elfo se contuvo para no reír. - De acuerdo, pero si no te gusta la historia, después no te quejes.

- No me quejaré, lo prometo- respondió Erika, sonriendo.

Así, Maglor comenzó la trágica historia de los hermanos y esposos Nienor y Turin, una hermosa pero triste historia, y al terminar el relato, Erika comentó con los ojos muy abiertos:

- ¡Esto es mejor que una telenovela! Quién se iba a imaginar una historia semejante. Aunque si me permites que te lo diga, los elfos sois un poco morbosos creando historias.

- Nosotros no creamos nada, la historia es tan cierta como que me llamo Maglor.

- Seguro- Erika lo observó un momento y dudó - ¿lo dices de verdad?

- Sí.

- Aunque Turin hubiera sido tan tonto como para no reconocer a su hermana y después casarse con ella ¿qué me dices del dragón? Los dragones no son reale- se interrumpió un momento. 

Hacía tres días pensaba que los elfos no existían y ahora

- Ah, que más da- dijo Erika finalmente.- ¿sabes más cuentos de esos? Este fue de lo más interesante.

- Conozco otras historias.- afirmó Maglor. 

- Pues vamos, cuéntamelas. Aun queda algo de tiempo antes que anochezca por completo y no tengo sueño.

El elfo suspiró pero con una débil sonrisa. - Está bien, quizás te interese la historia de Smaug el dragón.

Y continuó con una nueva narración, historias que llegaron a sucederse una tras otra, aun cuando se elevaba la luna, Erika quedaba pendiente de todas las palabras mientras Laika dormía en su regazo. Tantas historias escuchó de Maglor que Erika poco a poco empezó a comprender muchas cosas, y aunque no hablaba de ello directamente, mucho se le escapaba al hacer referencias, cosas sobre aquellos Silmarills y de él mismo.   
Puesto que se consideraba una chica bastante despierta, comenzó a atar cabos con la información que obtenía y pronto descubrió más de lo que al elfo le hubiera gustado. 

De pronto un aullido que sonaba demasiado cerca, los hizo dar un brinco. 

- Están muy cerca- dijo Maglor- Procura no moverte ni hablar, quizás nuestra presencia les pase inadvertida.

Erika asintió y se quedó observando en silencio la oscuridad. Poco a poco sus parpados fueron cayendo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del elfo.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, quizás en este capi no han hecho aparición otros personajes que hagan que la protagonista se vuelva loca de la cabeza ^^ pero es que quería "estrechar" un poco su relación con el pobre elfito. 

Espero que recuerden la historia de Turin y Nienor, y si no, pues lo siento pero no me voy a poner a contarsela ^^ pueden mirarlo en muchos sitios y no tengo ganas de ponerme a escribir un pedazo resumen. 

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. De vuelta con los hobbits

  
Capitulo 10: De vuelta con los hobbits 

Aquella mañana, Erika despertó al sentir el húmedo hocico de Laika en su cara. A pesar de haber dormido en una "cama" tan dura e incomoda, había descansado bastante bien.   
Al incorporarse, descubrió que Maglor no estaba.   


- ¿A dónde habrá ido? Venga Laika, has algo útil y trae al elfito.  


La perrita miró a su ama, y Erika sonrió. - Sí, supongo que estando en un árbol no puedes ir muy lejos.  


Suspiró y estiró los brazos para desperezarse.   


- Vaya, haber si al final se habrá largado  


En ese momento, Maglor apareció de entre las ramas del árbol.  


- Los lobos ya no nos molestarán más.- dijo él.  


- ¿Los has matado? Como te pillen los de greenpeace te la vas a cargar.  


- No los he matado- respondió el elfo.- Pero debemos marcharnos ya si no queremos tropezarnos con otra criatura menos amable que los lobos.  


- Vale, vale, pero antes tengo que comer. Laika y yo nos morimos de hambre ¿verdad amiga?  


La perrita ladró y Maglor suspiró.   


Tras un pequeño tentempié a base de frutas que el elfo había conseguido, se pusieron en marcha hacia el hogar de los hobbits, atravesando el bosque en el que Erika se había tropezado con Maglor por primera vez.   


- Vaya recuerdos que me trae este bosque del demonio- dijo ella.  


El elfo masculló algo y Erika le lanzó una mirada.  


- Vale ya de hablar en ese idioma de los elfitos ¿no?  


- ¡Pues deja de decir elfitos!  


Ella le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.   


De pronto, ambos se detuvieron, pues escucharon unas voces que cada vez sonaban más cerca.  


- ¡Señoritaaaaaaaaa! ¡Señorita Erikaaaaaaaaaaa!  


- Alguien me llama- dijo Erika con extrañeza.  


- Ya me he dado cuenta- respondió Maglor.  


Ella retomó la marcha hacia donde provenían las voces. En apenas unos minutos, distinguió el linde del bosque y varias pequeñas siluetas que se movían de un lado a otro.  


- ¡hey! ¡Dejad de gritar que estoy aquí!- gritó Erika.  


Los que estaban allí se giraron y empezaron a soltar exclamaciones. Allí, Erika distinguió a Rufus y Rosi que la observaban con los ojos muy abiertos.  


- ¡Está viva!- exclamó el hobbit.  


- Pues claro ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- respondió ella.  


- Creíamos que algo horrible le había sucedido- dijo Rosi- nos preocupamos mucho cuando desapareció.  


- Sí, pensamos que tal vez le habrían atacado los lobos o que la habían secuestrado los elfos o algo peor.- continuó Rufus.  


- Pues no ibas muy desencaminado- dijo Erika con un suspiro - Lamento haberos preocupado, ya veis que estoy bien.   


- Bueno, ahora que tu invitada está bien podemos irnos a casa - dijo un hobbit acercándose a Rufus.  


- Sí, gracias por tu ayuda Segismund.  


El hobbit asintió y se marchó seguido por otros dos hobbits que al parecer habían estado ayudando en la búsqueda de la joven.  


- Entonces todo está bien ¿no?- dijo Rosi.   


Erika asintió y se volvió hacia el bosque, profiriendo un largo silbido. Casi al instante, Laika apareció corriendo, a pocos metros la seguía Maglor que caminaba con ese aire de indiferencia tan característico en él.  


- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Rufus al ver aparecer al elfo.  


- ¿Él?- dijo Erika señalándolo mientras se acercaba- Es Maglor, es un elfo secuestrador y pervertido, pero en el fondo es bastante agradable.  


El hobbit parpadeó sin entender. - ¿Un elfo de verdad?  


- A menos que haya elfos de mentira, pues sí, es un elfo- respondió Erika.  


- Entonces ya te has convencido de que existen los elfos y los enanos y todo eso ¿no es cierto?- dijo Rosi sonriendo divertida.  


- Pues sí, aunque no son precisamente como yo esperaba  


La pareja de hobbits se echó a reír ante la cara que había puesto Maglor al escuchar el comentario de Erika.  


- Vendréis a casa a comer ¿verdad?- dijo Rufus- Parece que hay mucho que contar.   


- Claro que sí- respondió Erika- Los elfos no saben nada de la buena comida, y me muero por un rico bollo con miel.  


- Pues hasta ahora no te has quejado- intervino Maglor con gesto de fastidio.  


- Claro que no, tenía demasiada hambre- respondió ella.  


Rosi soltó una risita divertida. - Marchémonos entonces, llegaremos a tiempo para el segundo desayuno.  


- ¿Segundo desayuno?  


*  


Efectivamente el segundo desayuno era lo que su nombre indicaba, nada de pequeñas tazas de té y algún pastelillo, era un desayuno en toda regla. Café y té, leche, bollos, bizcochos, mermelada, miel, queso fresco, tocino y algo que hizo que a Erika se le saltaran las lágrimas: chocolate.  


- ¡Adorado chocolate!¡cuanto te he echado de menos!- dijo Erika abrazando una tableta que descansaba sobre la mesa.  


- Es de las pocas cosas que traemos de Dunstan- dijo Rosi - Es realmente delicioso.  


La joven lo desenvolvió y se lo metió en la boca.   


- Eh Maglor ¿no quieres un poco?  


El elfo miró con desconfianza la tableta y negó con la cabeza. Erika que masticaba feliz, cogió un pedazo de chocolate y se lo puso debajo de la nariz a Maglor.  


- Vamos, si está muy rico, ya verás.  


- No quiero esa cosa.- replicó él.  


- No seas infantil, pruébalo.  


- ¡He dicho que no!  


- ¡Qué lo pruebes!  


- ¡No!  


- ¡Que sí!  


Pelearon durante unos minutos entre gritos, hasta que Erika a base de fuerza, consiguió meter un pedazo de chocolate en la boca del elfo. Mientras, los hobbits miraban la escena divertidos.  


- Aun no entiendo a esta gente grande- murmuró Rufus.  


Pero Rosi rió - Pues en este caso yo si la entiendo.  


- ¿De veras?  


- Claro que sí, es obvioaunque no para ellos por lo que he visto.   


- Que raro hablas, Rosi- respondió el hobbit.  


- Olvídalo, los chicos no entendéis de estas cosas.   


En ese momento, Erika se sacudió las manos como si acabara de finalizar un duro trabajo. Sentado en el suelo, Maglor le lanzaba a la joven una mirada asesina, y resultaba de lo más gracioso ver al elfo con la cara toda llena de chocolate.  


- Bien, ¿por donde iba? ¡Ah sí! Os contaba cómo acabé secuestrada por los elfos.- dijo Erika volviendo a su asiento y continuando con la narración.  
  


- Qué increíble!- dijo Rufus cuando Erika finalizó su historia- no había escuchado nada así desde que el abuelo del primo Meriroc nos contaba de niños la historia de la gran guerra de 1420.  


- Supongo que puede parecer un tanto sorprendente ¿verdad Maglor?- dijo Erika, pero al volverse el elfo ya no estaba allí.  


- Hace un rato que salió- dijo Rosi- parecía cansado.  


- ¿Cansado? Sería la primera vez que lo veo cansarseoye Rosi, pasando a otro tema ¿podría pedirte un favor grandísimo?  


La hobbit la miró con curiosidad. - Claro.  


*  


Erika profirió el suspiro más largo de su vida. El agua caliente en su cuerpo era todo lo que ella habría deseado, aquel baño la había convertido en la chica más feliz de la tierra.  
Incluso se había puesto a cantar de lo feliz que estaba. Al otro lado de la puerta, Rosi reía divertida mientras escuchaba a su invitada. 

- Que bien.me quedaría aquí dentro para siempre- murmuró Erika chapoteando.  


Escuchó ladrar a Laika desde el otro lado de la puerta.  


- Lo siento chica, este baño es solo para mí- dijo ella en voz alta, riendo.  
La perrita volvió a ladrar y después se la escuchó corretear, alejándose.   


Cuando el agua estaba enfriándose y Erika tenía ya los dedos arrugados, decidió que era hora de salir. Se envolvió en unas toallas, unas toallas ciertamente estrechas puesto que eran tamaño hobbit y por ello tuvo que usarlas como si fueran un conjunto de falda y top, y se acercó a la ventana.   


- Me siento como Blancanieves en la casa de los siete enanitos- dijo Erika mientras tenía cuidado de no darse con la cabeza en el techo.  


Abrió la ventana para que el vapor que había convertido el baño en un pequeño Londres, desapareciera. Casi como si lo esperara observó el exterior, buscando a alguien que la estuviera espiando.  


- Me he vuelto una paranoica- se dijo.  


Pero no en vano se había vuelto tan desconfiada. A unos metros se encontró de nuevo con Maglor que apoyado en el tronco de un retorcido árbol contemplaba el cielo, ensimismado.   


Erika lo observó un instante, no parecía haberla visto, así que sacando la maldad de los rincones más profundos de su mente, decidió reírse de él un rato.   


- ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué haces?!  


El grito hizo que el elfo diera un brinco, y se volviera hacia la ventana, donde Erika estaba apoyada, aun con el cabello mojado y envuelta en las toallas.  


- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- se defendió el elfo.  


Ella reprimió la risa. - Eso dicen todos  


- ¡Yo no sabía que te estabas bañando!¡No he visto nada!  


Erika no pudo aguantarse más y estalló en carcajadas, dejando a Maglor con una cara de incomprensión total.  


- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dijo ella aun entre risas- Perdona  


- No le veo la gracia- masculló el elfo.  


Erika le indicó con un gesto que se acercara. Maglor puso una mueca, y la miró con desconfianza.  


- No te voy a comer, venga ya- rió ella- y no estoy desnuda para tu información.  


El elfo se sonrojó ligeramente y se acercó hasta la ventana.  


- ¿Has visto a Laika por ahí?- le preguntó Erika.  


- Sí, hace un momento estaba corriendo por aquí.  


- ¿Te importaría traerla?- pidió ella.  


- ¿Para qué?  


- Me gustaría aprovechar para darle un baño, está llena de barro.   


El elfo suspiró como si le hubieran encomendado una gran carga y marchó en busca de la perrita. Erika rió divertida, cada vez se divertía más con "su elfito".  
A los pocos minutos, Maglor volvió con Laika en los brazos.  


- Aquí la tienes- dijo él pasándosela por la ventana.- Ya podrías haber ido tú a buscarla.  


- Podríapero lo cierto es que no me gusta pasearme medio desnuda por ahí.  


El elfo no respondió.  
- Gracias Maglor.- dijo Erika, volviéndose hacia la bañera, y metiendo a la perrita que empezaba a revolverse.  


Él dio media vuelta y se alejó hasta el lugar donde hacía solo un momento había estado descansando mientras escuchaba los chapoteos que provenían del bañoaunque esta vez cuidó de ponerse en un lugar donde tuviera una buena perspectiva del interior. 

- ¡Santo cielo! ¡es una cama de verdad!  


Rufus rió - Sí, aunque quizás te resulte un poco pequeña.  


- No importa- respondió Erika- mientras sea blandita y tenga una almohada no me importa si es pequeña.  


- ¿Seguro que deseas dormir? Aun no ha caído el sol siquiera.- dijo Rosi.  


- La verdad es que estoy bastante cansada- dijo Erika bostezando.  


- Entonces, felices sueños- dijo Rufus.  


- Muchas gracias, no sabría como pagaros tantos favores.  


- No tienes nada que pagar- rió Rosi- tu visita a sido lo más interesante que nos ha pasado nunca.  


Erika rió y Rufus suspiró.   
- Como se nota que es medio Brandigamo - dijo él.  


Rosi frunció el ceño, como si se hubiera ofendido y tras desearle un buen descanso a Erika, obligó a Rufus a salir de la habitación.   
Erika permaneció despierta unos minutos con la vista clavada en el techo, mientras escuchaba a Laika respirar al lado de su cama.  


- No puedo seguir así- murmuró para sí - tengo que elegiry pronto.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin otro capi! aunque no es que estuviera muy inspirada la verdad, a estas alturas admito todo tipo de sugerencias ^^ aunque no pensaba hacer este fic muy largo...quizás un par de capis más, no sé. Lo pensaré ahora que ya he acabado mis trabajos ^^

En fin, muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! 


	11. ¿Volver a casa?

Capitulo 11: ¿Volver a casa?  


Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió de que la noche no hubiera pasado aun. Se incorporó ligeramente y observó el exterior a través de la ventana, debían ser las tres o las cuatro, puede que más  


- No tendría que haberme acostado tan temprano- murmuró para sí.  


Ahora le iba a ser totalmente imposible dormirse de nuevo, su cabeza ya había empezado a trabajar. Tenía que volver a Dunstan, no podía dejarlo todo así, sin más  


Se levantó y se vistió con aquellas ropas élficas que Rosi había tenido la amabilidad de lavar, aunque aun se sentía bastante ridícula con aquel traje. Se deslizó en silencio fuera de la casa, con Laika tras ella, pues la perrita no parecía querer dejarla sola ni un instante.   


- Qué frío- masculló Erika una vez estuvo en el exterior.  


Todo el pueblo dormía en la oscuridad y no había nadie en las calles. Mas, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando la voz de Maglor surgió de entre las sombras.  


- ¿A dónde vas?  


Erika dio un brinco, asustada. - No vuelvas a hacer eso o me dará un infarto!  


El elfo no respondió.  


- Quiero ir a Dunstanaunque no sé como voy a llegar, está tan oscuro que no veo nada.  


- Yo puedo guiarte- respondió Maglor.  


- ¿Puedes? ¡gracias! Pero ¿Cómo es que conoces el camino?  


- Es una larga historia.  


- No tengo prisa- respondió ella.  


Él asintió y comenzó a andar, Erika lo siguió sonriendo, era más bueno de lo que parecía, a pesar de su mal humor. 

El camino en la oscuridad no resultaba particularmente agradable, todo a su alrededor parecía amenazante, aunque Erika se sentía a salvo de algún modo. Conocer la pericia de Maglor con las flechas le proporcionaba un cierto alivio, aunque aun se preguntaba cómo había pasado de ser un secuestrador a ser su guardaespaldas particular. Se encogió de hombros, a veces hay cosas en la vida que son incompresibles.  


De pronto, el elfo se detuvo en seco.   


- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.  


- Alguien se acerca.  


- ¿Quién?  


Maglor no respondió, pues pronto obtuvo su respuesta, y de entre los árboles apareció una figura que no tardó en reconocer.  


- ¡Delmir!  


El elfo rió suavemente e hizo una reverencia. - Un placer veros nuevamente lady Erika.  


- Ehlo mismo digo- respondió ella, confusa con la aparición.  


- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Maglor con tono frío.  


- En realidad os buscaba, hace días que no sabemos nada de vosotros y empezábamos a preocuparnos. Thiriel me aseguró que estaríais bien, pero decidí cerciorarme.   


- Pues ya ves que estamos bien- dijo Erika.  


- Sí, aunque me pregunto a dónde vais a estas horas de la noche.  


- A Dunstan- respondió ella.  


- Extrañas horas para viajar. Si no os importa os acompañaré, el bosque puede resultar peligroso.  


- Claro, así no nos perderemos.- dijo Erika.  


- ¿Insinúas que no conozco el camino?- preguntó Maglor.  


- Yo no he dicho eso, aunque no me extrañaría que te perdieras.  


- Si te dejara aquí tirada ya veríamos quien llegaría al pueblo- masculló él.  


Erika le sacó la lengua, y Delmir los miraba con curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía a Maglor perder la compostura.  


Continuaron su camino en silencio, Erika no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar pues tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, esto evitó cualquier tipo de discusión entre ella y Maglor. Delmir por su parte se dedicaba a mirar a uno y otro con curiosidad.  


En poco tiempo llegaron al lago y más tarde a la casa de Erika.  


- ¿Es este vuestro hogar?- preguntó Delmir.  


Ella abrió la chirriante puerta y aspiró el aire estancado y húmedo.  


- ¿Hogar? No lo sé.  


- ¿Cómo no lo sabes?- dijo Maglor con curiosidad.  


Erika sonrió. - Solo he vivido en esta casa tres días, quizás por eso no la considero aun un hogar. En este preciso momento siento que no tengo hogar.  


- Eso suena muy triste- dijo Delmir.  


- Para mi noPero ahora dejemos estas conversaciones, iré a cambiarme y a comer algo ¿queréis comer? Id a la cocina y servios, volveré enseguida.  
Erika desapareció dentro de una de las habitaciones mientras los dos elfos permanecían en el salón.  


- Jamás os creí capaz de algo parecido.- dijo Delmir de pronto.  


Maglor encarnó una ceja. - ¿A qué te refieres?  


- Habéis cuidado de la dama solo movido por bondad.  


- No soy un noldo desalmado- dijo Maglor- y no solo me mueve la bondad.  


- ¿Una promesa entonces?- dijo Delmir.  


- Sí, prometí a Lirwen que la vigilaría y eso hago.  


- Cumplís activamente vuestras promesas entonces.  


- Por desgracia.  


Delmir no llegó a comprender el significado de aquella respuesta pero no preguntó. Finalmente, Erika reapareció, vestida con una falda oscura y una camisa de lana blanca.  


- Al fin- exclamó ella- con ese traje tan fino estaba helada.  


Corrió a la cocina a preparar un té, y sacó unas galletas que milagrosamente no se habían estropeado aún. Aunque los elfos apenas comieron, Erika lo hizo con voracidad, el frío había despertado su apetito.  


- El sol aun no ha despuntado- observó Delmir volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.  


- Sí.no os importará quedaros aquí un rato ¿verdad?- dijo Erika.  


- ¿A dónde vais, lady?  


- Tengo quearreglar algunos asuntos en el pueblo.- dijo ella.  


El elfo asintió. - Si es vuestro deseo, mas os aconsejo tener cuidado.  


Erika rió. - Aquí lo único que podría atacarme sería una oveja, además Laika cuidará de mí.   


Maglor se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual, ella suspiró.  


- No os aconsejo que salgáis, podría tener un problema si alguien se entera de que escondo un par de elfos en mi casa.  
Y tras estas palabras, cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

Caminó con la perrita tras de sí, hasta llegar a la alcaldía-biblioteca, todo parecía tranquilo pues apenas había comenzado a amanecer, pero estaba segura de que el haber desaparecido de pronto les habría sorprendido a los habitantes de Dunstan.  
"Nunca pasan cosas extrañas aquí" le dijo MacAulay cierta vez. Erika rió para sí, ahora estaba segura de ser el centro de todas las conversaciones de los pueblerinos.  


Se agachó, e introdujo un sobre por debajo de la vieja puerta de la alcaldía.   


- Bueno, ahora ya está hecho- murmuró para sí.   


Se había dado la vuelta para volver a su casa, cuando se tropezó con la persona más inesperada.  


- Dolina, qué susto!- exclamó.  


La anciana la observaba con curiosidad pero sonriente, en realidad era la primera vez que Erika la había visto sonreír.   


- Ah, Eri- dijo la anciana, palmeando con suavidad su brazo.  


- Hola ¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo Erika sin saber muy bien qué clase de conversación empezar.  


Dolina rió con suavidad. - No tienes que ocultármelo Eri, ya los has visto, puedo verlo.  


Erika se quedó en silencio.  


- Los elfos son seres mágicos y maravillosos ¿verdad Eri?- continuó la anciana, cualquier signo de locura que pudiera haber visto en ella, había desaparecido.  


- Sí - respondió Erika.  


- Pero es otro mundootro mundo  


- ¿A qué te refieres con otro mundo?  


- Yo también los conocí ¿lo sabías? - dijo Dolina- llegué a amarlos.  


- Pero?  


La anciana sonrió. - Amaba más mi tierra y mi hogar, no puedes vivir en ambos mundo pequeña Eri, debes elegir, como yo lo hice.  


- Pero yo he estado allí y estoy ahora aquí- repuso Erika- se puede estar en ambos lugares.  


Dolina negó con la cabeza. - Al principio sí, mas no siempre, el tiempo transcurre de formas diferentes aquí y allí, porque son mundos diferentes.   


- Aunque eso fuera cierto, no puedo elegir.  


- Puedes y debes. Pero no debes repetir mi error, si decides permanecer aquí no debes hablarle a nadie nunca de ellos, o te dirán loca.  


- Yo- Erika no sabía qué decir.  


La anciana volvió a reír suavemente.- No te preocupes, no me ofende que en un principio me creyeras loca.   


- Lo siento. Pero todo estoes tan extraño, como un sueño. Si dices que debo elegir ¿cómo lo haré?  


- Es posible que ya lo hayas hecho, pero no te hayas dado cuenta.- respondió Dolina con una sonrisa enigmática.   


Erika ladeó la cabeza y pensó un instante. Después sonrió, triste y divertida a la vez.  


- Lo cierto es que sí.  


- Lo supe desde el primer momento, ahora debes irte o tendrás que explicar demasiadas cosas y te aseguro que la gente de este pueblo no es muy abierta a lo que se sale de lo común.   


- De acuerdo, gracias Dolina, me hubiera gustado hablar más contigo.  


- Quizás en otra vida, mas no ahora. Adiós pequeña Eri, ahora eres parte del mundo de las hadas. Ahora eres un hada.  


Erika la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, recordando la primera vez que se había tropezado con ella. Aquella vez que la había llamado hada.  


La anciana le dedicó una sonrisa y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió, para entrar en su casa.   


- ¿Será una coincidencia?- se dijo Erika- Seguramente  


Continuó su camino, y cuando el sol ya se mostraba por completo, llegó de nuevo a su casa. Mas para su sorpresa, Delmir ya no estaba allí. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya sé que este capi no fue gran cosa y además me quedó corto, pero con la falta de inspiración que tengo ultimamente no me pidan mucho más por favor. 

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por las sugerencias!!! intentaré que mi musa vuelva porque esto llega a resultar frustrante ¬¬ creo que seré aun durante un tiempo la presi del club de las en blanco ^^  



	12. Y de nuevo al bosque

Capitulo 12: Y de nuevo al bosque.

Laika entró a toda velocidad en dirección a la cocina donde le esperaba su tazón de agua, su dueña la observó con una sonrisa y cansada, se desplomó sobre el viejo sofá cuyos muelles produjeron un chirrido. Observó a su alrededor, intentando retener cada detalle de aquella casa en la que apenas había vivido. 

Todo parecía seguir en el mismo sitio que la primera vez que llegó, excepto porque esta vez había un elfo junto a la ventana que observaba al exterior ensimismado. Erika lo miró unos segundos, para después volver la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo entre las sombras de los muebles antiguos. 

- ¿Dónde está Delmir?- preguntó ella.

El elfo parecía no haberla escuchado pues no movió ni un músculo, sumido aun en sus pensamientos. 

- ¡Eh! ¿me estás escuchando?- dijo Erika subiendo el tono de voz.

Maglor giró entonces la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿te has quedado mudo?- dijo ella notando como sus mejillas ardían al saberse tan escrupulosamente observada. 

- No, solo que no prestaba atención, perdona.- respondió él.

Erika abrió los ojos como platos y se contuvo para no dejar caer su mandíbula de la sorpresa. ¡Maglor pidiendo perdón! Jamás pensó que llegaría a ver aquel día.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el elfo encarnando una ceja, al ver como lo miraba.

- Nada, nadate preguntaba que dónde está Delmir.- respondió ella.

- Se ha marchado.- dijo él con voz seca.

- ¿Marchado? ¿A casa?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no esperó a que volviera? Me lo podía haber dicho

- No sé.

Erika se inclinó hacia delante, para observar mejor a su interlocutor. 

- ¿Habéis discutido o algo así?- dijo ella de pronto.

- No.

La respuesta fue contundente, pero a Erika no acabó de convencerla, algo en su tono de voz le decía que no se lo estaba contando todo. Pero tratándose de Maglor, las posibilidades de que consiguiera sonsacarle la información sin usar la fuerza bruta le parecía imposible. 

Resignándose, suspiró y se dejó hundir en el sillón. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio en el que Erika solo balanceaba las piernas mientras observaba a Laika caminar de un lado a otro, decidió levantarse y no posponer más aquello que hacía ya un buen rato trataba de evitar. 

Se metió en su habitación y comenzó a abrir todos los cajones, mientras, Maglor la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Dos veces salió de su habitación para entrar en el cuarto de baño y salir con algunas toallas y frascos que depositaba sobre la cama. 

El elfo movido por la curiosidad, se había colocado junto al marco de la puerta de la habitación de Erika y la observaba sin entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. 

- Veamos camisas, faldas, pantalones, zapatos- decía ella mientras contaba con los dedos. - toallas, jabón, peine

Sobre la cama, había una montaña con todas las posesiones de Erika, desde sus calcetines hasta su ordenador portátil. Ella señalaba con el dedo algunos objetos para después irlos colocando junto a la cabecera de la cama. 

- ¿Qué haces?

La pregunta de Maglor la tomó completamente por sorpresa, y dio un pequeño brinco. Se volvió a mirarlo y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Hago las maletas.

El elfo parpadeó - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Dónde te has dejado el cerebro, Maglor? Si me marcho, lo lógico es que haga las maletas.- respondió ella.

- Pensaba que ahora te quedarías aquí, en tu casa.

Si no lo hubiera creído imposible, Erika habría jurado que la voz del elfo había temblado. 

- ¿Bromeas?- dijo ella- Esta no es mi casa (aún no he pagado el alquiler -.-) y además   
¿qué crees que pensará ahora la gente de mi si digo que he estado desaparecida unos días porque estaba con los elfos?

- No tienes porqué decírselo- apuntó Maglor.

- No sería capaz de guardarme algo como eso durante mucho tiempo- respondió con un suspiro- Me tomarán por loca, y en menos de lo que imaginas me meterían en un manicomio.

El elfo no sabía que era exactamente un manicomio, pero se imaginó que no debía ser algo demasiado agradable, tal y como Erika hablaba de él.

- ¿Y a donde irás?- preguntó Maglor, cruzándose de brazos, como si en realidad no le importara la respuesta.

- No estoy segura del todo- dijo ella, con un dedo sobre el labio, en gesto pensativo.- Supongo que les pediré a los hobbits una casa en alquilerespero que tengan alguna de mi tamaño.

El elfo encarnó una ceja, parecía querer formular una pregunta pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Erika siguió hablando, más para sí, que para Maglor.

- Claro que tendré que ponerme a trabajar, pero soy bastante aplicada cuando me lo propongo di algunas clases de cerámica, quizás pueda trabajar en esola verdad es que el Viejo Hobbiton es un lugar agradable, a Laika le encantay así podré visitaros ¿no?

Ella lo miró como esperando una respuesta.

- Ehsí, supongo que sí- dijo el elfo.

- Bien- sonrió Erika- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Maglor?

Su cara se mostró bastante sorprendida, y le costó disimularlo, intentando que su tono sonara igual de sereno que siempre dijo:  
- Depende del favor.

- Necesitaré de nuevo un guía para volver, y de paso algo de ayuda con las maletas.

El elfo suspiró, como si no tuviera otro remedio.  
- Supongo que sí.

- Muchas gracias, intentaré no llevar demasiado equipaje de todas formas.- añadió ella sonriente aún.

Le llevó dos horas más tenerlo todo listo para salir, le costaba mucho decidirse qué llevar y que dejar, considerando que posiblemente nunca más volvería a aquel lugar. Maglor tenía los nervios crispados, pero haciendo gala de su actitud de elfo imperturbable permanecía en pie, con la mirada fija en el paisaje tras la ventana, sin apenas moverse. Erika iba de aquí para allá diciendo "esto sí, esto no¡no, espera! Esto síno mejor no" mientras Laika corría tras su dueña como si aquel ir y venir fuera simplemente un juego. 

- ¡Listo!- dijo ella cuando el reloj de pared anunció con una campanada que eran las diez y media.

Maglor suspiró aliviado, se ponía nervioso de verla yendo de un lado a otro sin parar. Erika había colocado junto a la puerta una maleta negra no demasiado grande, y su mochila, que estaba llena hasta casi reventar. 

- ¿Eso vas a llevar?- preguntó el elfo señalando.

Ella asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Maglor había tomado la maleta oscura y se encaminaba hacia el exterior. Erika sonrió, agradecida de que hubiera cogido el equipaje más pesado, lo siguió rápidamente tras echar un último vistazo al interior de esa casa a la que no regresaría.

  
Les costó algo más de lo habitual llegar hasta el lago, y después al bosque, pues una espesa niebla se había levantado en toda la zona y apenas podían ver a unos pocos metros de distanciao al menos Erika no podía ver, ya que parecía que Maglor podía contemplar a su alrededor a la perfección. 

Los pinos continuaban poderosos y sombríos, aunque la humedad no era particularmente agradable, el ambiente era tranquilo y lo único que escuchaban eran sus propios pasos sobre la mullida alfombra de hojas pardas. 

- Que siniestro- murmuró Erika.

El elfo pareció no haberla escuchado y continuó el camino en silencio. Ella sacó una galleta de su bolsillo y se puso a mordisquearla mientras contemplaba los árboles junto a los que pasaba. 

Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que de pronto, Maglor se detuvo en seco y dejó caer la maleta que llevaba en la mano.

- Pero qué

Mas, antes de que Erika terminara la frase, el elfo le había tapado la boca, haciendo que casi se atragantara con la galleta. Permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos, Maglor parecía estar escuchando algo, aunque ella no escuchaba absolutamente nada. 

El elfo masculló algo y tomando la maleta, y el brazo de Erika echó a correr, llevándola casi en volandas. Ella intentaba preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no tropezar con los obstáculos del camino. 

Mientras corrían, Maglor observaba las copas de los árboles, como si buscara algo en particular. La carrera se prolongó varios minutos, hasta que el elfo se detuvo, y Erika chocó con él.

- Maglor, dime qué rayos

- Shhhhh

Ella lo observó preguntándose si se habría vuelto loco de repenteo si era posible que los elfos se volvieran locos. Él contemplaba un haya particularmente gruesa, y asintió como para sí.

- Servirá- dijo sin dar más explicaciones. 

Y con una agilidad asombrosa, se subió al árbol hasta perderse en la copa. 

- Chalado- masculló Erika.

Apenas un minuto después, con un sonido silbante, una cuerda de color gris cayó de lo alto del haya. 

- Sube.- era la voz de Maglor, que hablaba desde la copa.

Ella encarnó una ceja. - Sabes, no se me daba muy bien en el colegio eso de trepar por la cuerda, y por si no te has dado cuenta, Laika no es un mono.

Escuchó como el elfo suspiraba, y al momento, lo vio bajar. Al llegar al suelo, Maglor tomó a Laika y ascendió de nuevo por el tronco del árbol, ayudándose con la cuerda. La perrita gimoteó un par de veces, y cuando se perdieron en lo alto, su dueña la escuchó ladrar una vez. Parecía que había llegado sana y salva hasta arriba. 

De nuevo, el elfo bajó y tomando la cuerda entre sus manos, dijo:  
- Súbete a mi espalda, será más rápido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu estás tonto o qué? ¿Y si me resbalo y me caigo antes de llegar?

- Creo que es preferible correr ese riesgo a quedarse aquí y morir despedazado.

- ¿Morirdespedazado?- repitió Erika con voz ahogada.- ¿Son los lobos otra vez?

- No, son algo peor.

Como parecía que no iba a explicarle mucho más, ella asintió sin preguntar, no tenía más opción que fiarse de él. Así que rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, Erika se agarró al cuello de Maglor con los brazos, esperando no asfixiarlo, y juntos comenzaron el ascenso. 

- Aguantad, brazos, aguantad- mascullaba mientras notaba sus pies colgando ante el vacío. 

Cuando finalmente pisó de nuevo sobre algo firme, Erika se desplomó, profiriendo un profundo suspiro de alivio. 

- Oh, señorcreía que no lo iba a contar

Maglor dejó escapar un ¡Ja! en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente perceptible para ella, pues se giró a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué significa ese "¡ja!"?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Ese tipo de comentarios no son por "nada". ¿¿Acaso pensabas que no lo iba a conseguir?? Pensabas que soy débil??

- No he dicho que seas débil, además no sé porqué te quejas, yo cargué contigo- repuso él.

- ¡Y ahora me llamas gorda!- estalló Erika.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Deja de malinterpretar mis palabras. 

- ¡Y ahora soy idiota!

- ¡Que yo no te he llamado idiota, y baja la voz por los Valar! Nos van a descubrir!

Ella se sentó en la gruesa rama del árbol en la que se encontraba, con la rabia contenida, pero consciente de que no era buena idea montar un escándalo cuando algo que podía cortarla en cachitos andaba cerca. Dirigió una mirada insegura hacia abajo, mientras apretaba a Laika en su regazo. 

- Oh dios- susurró, poniéndose pálida.

En verdad estaban muy alto, y aunque había estado otras veces subida en un árbol, aquella haya no tenía ninguna plataforma (o un _talan_) y a pesar de que las ramas eran gruesas, no le parecían lo suficiente como para evitar una caída si se despistaba un segundo; además la niebla no ayudaba mucho, pues daba una sensación de vacío infinito.

Erika sacó una galleta de su bolsillo y se la metió en la boca, para evitar que se le escapara un grito o unas cuantas maldiciones.

Llevaba varios minutos así, en silencio, concentrada simplemente en masticar cuando escuchó unos extraños ruidos que provenían del suelo. De nuevo, ella echó un vistazo hacia abajo, y esta vez, se quedó blanca e inmóvil como una estatua. 

Había algo allíalgo que se movía despacio, como si buscara y emitía gruñidos que ponían los pelos de punta. Parecía un lobo, pero no podría asegurarlo. 

Maglor al ver su extraña reacción se inclinó y observó a la criatura que ahora, lentamente, se alejaba hacia el norte. El elfo, con un gesto, le indicó a Erika que permaneciera en silencio y él comenzó a descender ligero entre las ramas. 

  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó Erika moviendo nerviosamente las piernas.

Había pasado una hora desde que Maglor se había ido, y empezaba a preocuparse, aunque no estaba segura de si estaba preocupada por él o por si misma. Hacía ya un buen rato que no escuchaba nada, y no parecía que aquella criatura asesina tuviera la intención de volver. 

Sin poder contenerse más, se sacó de encima a Laika y se puso en pie. 

- Que los dioses me ayuden- dijo agarrándose al grueso tronco y tanteando con los pies para, poco a poco, ir descendiendo. 

La hazaña le costó más de lo que un principio había imaginado, pero por fin, tras unos amargos minutos, descubrió que se encontraba en las ramas más bajas, y el suelo estaba a unos pocos metros. 

- Uf

Estaba lista para bajar al suelo de un salto cuando una sombra apareció, y si no hubiera sido por sus rápidos reflejos, probablemente hubiera perdido una pierna. 

Erika se agarró fuertemente al tronco intentando trepar, pero estaba cansada y solo consiguió subir una rama más. Abajo, unos dientes afilados dejaban escapar gruñidos agudos y extraños, no parecía un loboen realidad no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto en su vida. Dejaba escapar un horrible hedor que a duras penas pensó que soportaría. 

Erika temblaba de arriba abajo, y no se sentía a salvo aunque estuviera fuera de su alcance. Pronto supo que su instinto no se había equivocado para nada, pues la extraña criatura se había colocado junto al tronco, colocado las patas delanteras en ély trepaba. 

Un grito de terror salió de su boca y comenzó a subir desesperada, mientras la criatura la seguía. Escuchó a Laika ladrando desde lo alto. Las ramas la arañaban pero no podía preocuparse por ello, tenía que subir, tenía que huir. 

De pronto, sintió como algo detenía su ascenso por el árbol. Su falda se había enganchado. Erika tiró mas no consiguió liberarse. Tiró más fuerte. Y más fuerte. Se acercaba. Tiró de nuevo. Nada. Estaba muy cerca. Quiso deshacerse de su falda, pero no pudo. Ya estaba allí. Tiró. Tiró otra vez. Lo sintió bajo ella. Tiró. Cerró los ojos, no quería verlo. 

Pero sí que lo escuchó. Mas no fue lo que esperaba escuchar, un sonido seco y lejano irrumpió en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba.   
Al mirar hacia abajo, lo vio, estaba en el suelo, inmóvilmuerto.

- Idiota, te dije que no te movieras.

Era la voz de Maglor, que ahora estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una daga en su mano y mirándola con enfado.   
A Erika se le saltaron las lágrimas y se le echó encima, en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin respiración, sollozaba de miedo, nunca había estado tan aterrorizada, nunca.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Un poco largo? Bueno, espero que aun así les haya gustado ^^  
Tenía previsto terminar el fic con el siguiente capi, pero la verdad es que no voy a poder. Por alguna razón que ni yo misma sé, me extendí mucho en este y quiero contar algunas cosas más, además ya tenía ganas de hacer que estos se pelearan un poco jejeje. Solo espero que me aguanten un poco más :P (es que mi musa ya volvió y ahora estoy en pleno arrebato creativo ^^)

¡¡¡Gracias, gracias y gracias a todas por los reviews!!!   
Y por si no pongo otro capi antesFELIZ NAVIDAD!!


	13. Una larga noche

Capitulo 13: Una larga noche 

Las hojas oscuras susurraban y temblaban bajo el sol de la tarde, Erika observaba a su alrededor mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Aún no había superado su encuentro con aquella criatura que había intentado comérsela, y ahora era un manojo de nervios a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. 

Apretó a Laika contra sí, en un gesto reconfortante, la perrita apenas se movía y se dejaba acariciar por su dueña a pesar de que ésta tenía los dedos fríos como el hielo. 

A su lado, Maglor terminaba de anudar una cuerda con la que había realizado una improvisada plataforma en el árbol para poder descansar. Después de la escaramuza se había negado a descender hasta la mañana siguiente, no lo consideraba prudente y por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Erika no había discutido la decisión. 

- Ten - le dijo el elfo de pronto, poniendo en sus manos una manzana troceada.

Ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- Debes comer si no, no podrás aguantar la marcha de mañana.- replicó.

Erika asintió con la cabeza y despacio comenzó a comer, olvidando que en realidad lo que ella quería saber era el por qué le había troceado la manzana como si ella estuviera enferma o algo así.

Como pocas veces en su vida, Erika comió en completo silencio y tras un "buenas noches" se recostó entre dos ramas, se tapó con una manta, y cerró los ojos. Algo de lo más extraño, considerando que tan solo eran las seis de la tarde. 

Maglor la observaba con curiosidad, parecía que se había vuelto tímida o silenciosa de pronto, no tardó mucho en deducir que simplemente aún estaba asustada, y que no quería reconocerlo ni ante sí misma. Decidió no molestarla, al menos por esta noche, necesitaba descansar, ambos lo necesitaban.

_Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume;  
ten sí ye tyelma, yéva tyel ar i narqelion,   
íre ilqa yéva nótina, hostainiéva, yallume:  
  
ananta úva táre fárea, ufárea!  
Man táre antáva nin Ilúvatar, Ilúvatar  
enyáre tar i tyel, íre Anarinya qeluva?_

Abrió los ojos a la noche profunda, se revolvió entre la manta de gruesa lana, y escuchó en silencio la dulce y triste melodía, jamás imaginó que una canción de la que ni siquiera comprendía una palabra le provocara tanto sentimientotantas ganas de llorar. 

Se incorporó intentando no hacer ruido, con la manta sobre sus hombros, dio unos pocos pasos, los suficientes para colocarse junto al elfo que sentado, había dejado de cantar al percibir su presencia. 

- Creía que ya no cantabas.

Maglor se giró para observarla. - Y no lo hacía.

Erika sonrió débilmente y se sentó a su lado arrebujándose en su abrigo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte lo que decía la canción?

- Es una canción muy larga

- Por favor, al menos desde la estrofa esa de Nan uye

El elfo sonrió ligeramente ante la curiosa pronunciación de ella.

- Pero mi corazón no reposa aquí para siempre,   
porque aquí hay un final, y habrá un final y el Marchitamiento,  
cuando todo se cuente, y todo se numere al fin,   
pero aún no será bastante, no será bastante.   
¿Qué me dará Ilúvatar, oh Ilúvatar,  
en aquel día más allá del fin, cuando mi Sol se apague?

- Es muy triste- dijo Erika.

- Lo es.

Permanecieron entonces en silencio, observando las hojas que se balanceaban con el viento.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo ella interrumpiendo el silencio.

- Me extrañaba que no lo hicieras- comentó él, aunque había diversión en su voz.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás enfadado o triste?

Aquella pregunta le tomó totalmente desprevenido, ella la había enunciado con un tono triste, afligido, como si aquel hecho le hiciera daño. Por un momento llegó a pensar que ella estaba en una especie de trance y no sabía bien lo que decía. 

- No siempre estoy enfadado o triste- respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por responder a semejante pregunta.

- Solo te he visto sonreír un par de veces- apuntó ella.  
Entonces Maglor sonrió, no por fuerza, sino simplemente porque sí.

- Te aseguro que me has visto sonreír mucho más que a otros que conozco desde hace siglos.

Erika le devolvió la sonrisa. - Eres un elfo demasiado serio, entonces.

- Es posible.- respondió aún sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

- Adelante.

- ¿Tútú me odias?

Maglor sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y la miró, desconcertado.

- La verdad, por favor.- añadió ella.

- No, no te odio.- respondió él.

- ¿Me aprecias?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si me apreciasaunque solo sea un poco.- dijo Erika con la vista clavada en sus pies.

- Sí.

Ella levantó la vista entonces, y le sonrió, feliz.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos entonces?

- Imagino que sí.- respondió el elfo.

- Aunque te haya gritado muchas veces yo también te aprecio, Maglor, y te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida. 

Él pareció sorprendido nuevamente, no esperaba que ella le diera las gracias. Y mucho menos que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

Erika había acomodado la cabeza en su hombro, y había cerrado los ojos, como si el sueño la hubiera llenado de repente. 

- Deberías ir a dormir- le dijo Maglor, casi en un susurro.

- No quiero- respondió ella en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo. No quiero estar sola.

- Pero

Mas ella ya no respondió, pues había caído en un sueño profundo. 

  
Una sombraun murmullo que se hacía eco en sus oídos. Alguien se acercaba, estaba cercamuy cerca. Lo escuchaba respirar, fuerte y de forma jadeante. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver, pero lo sentía, lo sentía a su lado. De pronto un gruñido, suave al principio, más fuerte después, junto a sus oídosun destello, un calor fétido, la sombra

- ¡Despierta!¡Despierta!

Despertó de un salto, abriendo la boca como si se estuviera ahogando y con los ojos abiertos como platos, sudaba, y su piel ardía como si le hubieran prendido fuego. 

- ¡Erika! ¡Vamos! ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando.

Ella lo miró, intentando controlar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo. 

- Eh- Maglor tocó su frente, mientras ella respiraba con fuerza- ¡Por Elbereth! Estás   
ardiendo!

Erika intentó incorporarse pero apenas tenía fuerzas.

- Yotengo frío

El elfo se apresuró a cubrirla con otra manta, al tiempo que su rostro se contraía de preocupación. Había visto en el pasado como los hombres más fuertes y robustos caían en manos de las enfermedades para acabar consumiéndose hasta la muerte. 

Golpeó el tronco del árbol con frustración, ¿por qué los humanos tenían que ser tan frágiles? Él no sabía nada acerca de las enfermedades de los hombres, apenas si tenía unos pocos conocimientos de las hierbas curativas ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Erika se revolvió de nuevo, mientras sus dientes castañeaban. 

Maglor asintió entonces para sí, tenía que llevarla con Thiriel cuanto antes, pues ella era de las pocas que conocía el antiguo arte de los sanadores, estaba segura que podría ayudarla. 

Pero, aun quedaban algunas horas hasta el amanecer y no podía marchar hasta entonces, pues si los atacaban en la oscuridad, no podría defenderse, ni a sí mismo, ni a Erika. Tendría que mantenerla estable hasta la salida del sol. 

En ese momento, Laika interrumpió sus pensamientos, pues tras emitir un ladrido, la perrita lamía la mano de su dueña, como si esperara que eso la curase. Maglor se agachó para acariciarle el lomo. 

- Cuídala unos minutos Laika, volveré enseguida. 

El animal ladró nuevamente y el elfo asintió para después dar un salto desde la rama en la que se encontraba y desaparecer entre las hojas. 

  
Apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos, cuando Maglor reapareció. Aunque Erika apenas se dio cuenta pues se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, y de lo único que estaba segura era de que tenía frío y tiritaba sin control. 

- Toma- escuchó la voz del elfo- bebe esto

Apoyándose en Maglor, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, aunque tenía una visión borrosa de lo que sucedía. Sintió un vapor cálido bajo la nariz que olía agradablemente, como a menta y miel. Abrió la boca y sintió la hirviente bebida recorrer su garganta. Aquello detuvo los temblores de forma momentánea, y aunque reaparecieron a los pocos minutos, habían remitido considerablemente. 

Dos veces más a lo largo de la noche tomó aquella extraña bebida, antes de caer dormida, apoyada de nuevo en el elfo, al tiempo que escuchaba una extraña y dulce melodíaalgo que más parecía un encantamiento que una canción.

_Lasto nîn ú-aníron cuinad ereb... tolo dan enin *_

  
Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana fría, notaba que algo no era normal. Efectivamente, no había despertado en su antigua casa de Edimburgo, ni en la casa de alquiler de Dunstand, ni siquiera en la copa del árbol de la noche anterior. Había amanecido en mitad del bosque, con la mejilla apoyada en la espalda de un elfo que caminaba con paso suave. 

Cargaba con ella en su espalda como si no pesara nada, y no se quejaba, ni siquiera decía una palabra. Erika movió las manos, para hacerle notar que estaba despierta. Mas, si él se dio cuenta, no dijo nada al respecto y continuó caminando, con Laika tras ellos. 

No insistió, estaba aún muy cansada y notaba como su rostro ardía debido a la fiebre, lo último que deseaba era ponerse a caminar. 

- Maglor- dijo lentamente en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?- respondió el elfo, parecía evidente que sí sabía que estaba despierta.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? No me acuerdo

- Estás enferma, es normal que no recuerdes nada. 

- Vale¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él sonrió, parecía que la enfermedad la volvía extremadamente curiosa.

- Puedes.- le respondió. 

- ¿Por qué Delmir se fue sin decir nada?

Maglor masculló algunas palabras en un tono que parecía enfadado.

- Dímelo, por favor.

El elfo suspiró, con aquella fiebre, era probable que en pocos minutos no se acordara de nada así que ¿por qué no contestar? Al menos, así dejaría de preguntárselo. 

- Hizo algunos comentarios no muy agradables sobre mis capacidades y le respondí que yo sabía manejarme y que no lo necesitaba. Entonces él sonrió y tras desearme buena suerte se marchó. Así, sin más.

- Se marchó- repitió ella con voz cansada y débil- ¿qué capacidades?

- Ehhh.mis capacidades para protegerte.

- Ah.

Erika apoyó la cabeza de nuevo y cerró los ojos, como si no le hubiera afectado la respuesta, y parecía que había vuelto a dormirse, hasta que de nuevo, habló. 

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Maglor sonrió divertido, aquella actitud le resultaba familiar, hacía ya de eso muchísimos años, cuando un par de niños de ojos claros y cabellos azabache le hacían preguntas a todas horas. Eran recuerdos felices de días oscuros.

- Maglor

- Sí, puedes hacerme una pregunta.

- ¿Me seguirás haciendo compañía?- dijo ella con voz suave.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Yo siempre he estado solaLaika es la única que me ha hecho compañía en los últimos añospero ya no quiero estar más tiempo sola, estoy cansada de ser fuerte siempre

- Tranquila, no pienses en cosas así o la enfermedad podrá contigo. Además, seguro que cuando recuperes la sensatez te arrepentirás de haber hecho ciertos comentarios que no deberían haber llegado a mis oídos.

- Valegracias por ayudarme

- De nada. 

- Eres el mejor elfito que conozco

Maglor iba a replicar respecto al término "elfito" pero al notar como la respiración de Erika se volvía regular, supuso que se había quedado dormida y no quiso despertarla.   
Así continuó el camino entre las hayas, con Laika trotando tras ellos, hasta alcanzar Ferenorë. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Por si alguien se pregunta lo que significa la frase sindarin ésta pues es: "escúchameno quiero vivir solo vuelve a mí." ¿Lindo o qué?

Quizás me quedó algo cortito el capi.bueno, se hace lo que se puede ^^ después de alabarme tanto el capitulo anterior espero que mi racha de inspiración perdure.  
Y bueno, si digo la verdad con respecto al animalillo del capi anterior (¿animalillo? Ni que fuera una gatito XD) pues cada una se puede imaginar lo que era porque ni siquiera yo lo sé jejeje es la verdad, simplemente pensé en un bicho feo y malo, no me importa como se llame ^^ 

¡¡¡y muchas, muchas gracias a todas!!!! Adoro sus reviews!!!   
Y me disculpo por no enrollar a este par todavía, que no saben que la paciencia es una virtud??? XDD 

¡¡Y feliz año nuevo!!  



	14. El verdadero hogar

Capitulo 14: El verdadero hogar. 

Despertó con la dulce fragancia de las flores, una fragancia que Erika solo asociaba con un lugar: Ferenorë, el hogar de los elfos.   
Abrió los ojos que al principio solo le mostraron imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía una pared. Tras parpadear un par de veces, su vista se aclaró y descubrió con sorpresa donde se encontraba. Era una casa.

Ella descansaba en una cama de paja y helechos, de sábanas blancas y mullida almohada, y justo a su lado reposaban su mochila y su maleta. La habitación en la que se encontraba era pequeña, con las paredes de madera gris y una ventana sin cristal por la que la luz del sol llenaba la estancia. 

Se incorporó para quedar sentada, puso las manos sobre sus mejillas comprobando que la fiebre aún persistía. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y se avergonzaba de no haber tenido fuerza ni razonamiento suficiente durante su enfermedad. 

Aunque en ese momento no recordaba donde estaba exactamente, quizás estaba dormida cuando Maglor la llevó hasta allí. 

- ¡Erika! Me alegro de que hayas despertado.

La alegre voz de Thiriel que estaba junto al marco de la puerta abierta, la hizo dar un brinco.  
La elfa corrió a su lado, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Te he asustado? Perdóname ¿te sientes bien?¿quieres que te traiga algo? Quizás tengas hambre.

Erika sonrió divertida. - Estoy bien, gracias. 

Thiriel puso la mano sobre la frente de la joven y puso una mueca.  
- Aún tienes fiebre, aunque menos que ayer. 

- Sí, me he dado cuentaThiriel ¿dónde estamos?

- Estás en mi casa- respondió la elfa sonriendo.

- ¿Tu casa?- repitió Erika con curiosidad - pensaba que tú y los demás elfos os pasabais   
el día en los árboles.

Thiriel rió divertida. - Nos gustan los árboles pero todos tenemos nuestro pequeño hogar, si no, lo pasaríamos muy mal en invierno ¿no crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón - respondió la joven pensativa.

- Bueno, ahora que estás despierta te traeré algo de comer y un poco más de té para bajar la fiebre.

- ¿Té para bajar la fiebre?- dijo Erika con extrañeza, pero la elfa ya había desaparecido.- Me pregunto que me habrán estado dando estos elfos.

Se recostó nuevamente y suspiró, al final había terminado en el lugar que no había planeadoaunque no negaba que lo había deseado.   
¿Por qué si lo deseaba no había decidido quedarse allí desde el principio? Erika se lo preguntaba cada dos por tres y siempre la misma respuesta de su orgullo se hacía eco en su cabeza. 

Si se quedaba con los elfos significaba que le gustaban tanto como para querer convivir con ellos, y eso era ridículo pues con los elfos solo había compartido dos días, y en dos días no se podían tomar decisiones de esa clase. A excepción de Maglor, que la había acompañado durante siete días, y por lo tanto, eso significaba que el elfo habría sido el único causante de que ella decidiera quedarse y que por ello Maglor le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer convivir con él. 

Aunque Erika no quisiera admitirlo sus pegas y extravagantes conclusiones se resumían en una no-aceptación de sus sentimientos y el qué dirán. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Thiriel que había vuelto con un tazón de caldo en el que flotaban pedazos de pan y un vaso humeante de un té que olía a menta y miel.

- Yo esto lo he probado antes- dijo Erika, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar dónde había tomado algo parecido.

- Sí, fue una suerte que Maglor recordara mis largas charlas sobre las hierbas curativas- dijo Thiriel.

- Ahora lo recuerdo, Maglor me lo dio a beber cuando estábamos en el árbol escondiéndonos. ¿Esto sirve para bajar la fiebre?

La elfa asintió sonriente.

- ¿Por qué demonios estás tan feliz? No has parado de sonreír ni un momento.- dijo Erika.

- Es que nunca había tenido la ocasión de curar a nadie- respondió Thiriel- hasta ahora solo había vendado algún brazo. 

- Así que ya estás contenta por tener un nuevo conejillo de indias ¿no?- respondió la joven con una mueca.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bah, olvídalo. Gracias de todas formas, sin ti podría haber acabado mucho peor.

- Yo apenas he hecho nada - dijo Thiriel, aunque parecía que lo decía más por cortesía que por convencimiento. 

Erika sonrió - Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Laika y Maglor?

- Maglor estaba afuera hace un rato, pero lo mandé a descansar, volverá esta tarde.- dijo la elfa con una sonrisa divertida.

- Pero estaba cuidando de Laika ¿no?

- Sí

La joven suspiró, no le gustaba como la había mirado Thiriel cuando había preguntado, como si supiera algo que ella quería esconder. Malditos elfos cotillas.

Tras terminar de tomar el caldo y el té, y sólo cuando el sol comenzaba a declinar, Thiriel permitió a Erika levantarse y salir de la casa. Aunque la hizo prometer que no haría ningún tipo de esfuerzo, y que al anochecer estaría de nuevo en la cama.  
Al poner un pie fuera del hogar de la elfa, Erika suspiró.

- Tendría que habérmelo imaginado- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bajo sus pies se abrían varios metros hasta el suelo de hierba fresca, evidentemente estaba en un árbol. 

Una escalera de cuerda descendía hasta el suelo, y Erika masculló entre dientes ¿Cómo pretendía Thiriel que no hiciera esfuerzos? ¡Si tenía que estar subiendo y bajando de los árboles aunque no quisiera!

Despacio y aferrándose con fuerza para no resbalar, bajó hasta suelo firme y sonrió al pisar al fin algo que no podría romperse y hacerla caer. 

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando escuchó los ladridos de Laika, y al instante la divisó entre los árboles, corriendo en su dirección como una bala. A pesar de ser pequeña, la perrita estuvo a punto de derribar a su dueña cuando se abalanzó sobre ella.

- Eh, vamos, vamos - rió Erika- no hace falta que me babees toda.

Laika se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de ella y agitando la cola como nunca, mientras su dueña se limpiaba las babas en la camisa.

- Erika, veo que ya estáis levantada ¿os encontráis mejor?

Al girarse, se topó con Delmir que sonreía alegre y casi parecía divertido.

- Delmir- dijo ella casi sin creerlo- ehsí, estoy mejor, gracias a Thiriel.

- Es una gran sanadora, siempre lo he dicho, aunque no hubiera tenido ocasión de demostrarlo. 

- Bueno, ahora ya lo ha demostrado- confirmó Erika.

El elfo permaneció en silencio unos segundos como si quisiera preguntar algo y no supiera cómo decirlo.

- Vale ¿qué es?- dijo Erika con un suspiro.

- No os entiendo- respondió Delmir.

- Tú quieres decirme algo y yo no tengo ganas de esperar a que te salgan las palabras   
adecuadas, así que desembucha. 

El elfo rió divertido.  
- Supongo que soy bastante previsible. En realidad quería haceros una pregunta. 

- Adelante entonces.

- ¿Cómo está Maglor? ¿Sabéis si está enfadado conmigo? No quise hacer ese comentario sobre él pero me pareció la única forma de que reaccionase. 

- No entiendo del todo lo que me estás explicando- dijo Erika. 

- Entonces¿no os dijo por qué me marché sin despedirme?- dijo el elfo con sorpresa.

- Bueno, algo sí que me dijo pero no fue muy específico, la verdad- dijo ella- además creo que ni siquiera le estaba prestando demasiada atención, la fiebre me tenía un poco atontada.

Delmir suspiró para después negar con la cabeza.

- Sigue siendo igual de bobo- comentó.

Erika sonrió divertida, jamás pensó que aquel elfo tan educado fuera capaz de insultar a alguien.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que fue lo que pasó?- inquirió ella- Es que me has dejado a medias.

- Sí, sí, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que a Maglor le guste que os lo diga.

- Maglor puede quejarse todo lo que quiera pero tú me lo vas a contar, venga.- replicó   
Erika tomando asiento en la hierba.

El elfo se sentó a su lado sonriendo. 

- Muy bien.- dijo Delmir- Cuando os marchasteis al pueblo, Maglor y yo comenzamos a charlar, al principio de cosas sin importancia, pero no mucho más tarde le comenté que erais una joven muy activa y que era mejor vigilaros bien para que no os metierais en problemas

Erika le dirigió una mirada un poco molesta, pero no dijo nada y dejó que continuara.

-Maglor me respondió que eso es lo que él había estado haciendo desde el principio y yo me reí. Al preguntarme por qué me reía yo no pude menos que decirle la verdad, que era evidente que él sentía algo especial por usted, señorita Erika.  
Ella se puso colorada pero no respondió.

- Le dije que un enamorado no es siempre un buen guardián por que tus sentimientos pueden hacer que tomes malas elecciones, pero como siempre Maglor no me escuchó, por no decir que se le veía un tanto enfadado por mis comentarios. Me dijo que él sabía muy bien lo que hacía y que no me necesitaba para nada, no sin antes negar varias veces que él no estaba enamoradoque cabeza hueca

Erika se contuvo para no reír, añadiendo un poco más de color a sus ya bastante sonrojadas mejillas. 

- El caso, es que se me ocurrió que si los dejaba solos quizás Maglor se daría cuenta de que en realidad sí que está enamorado, así que poniendo como pretexto que él era suficiente para protegeros, me marché. Espero no haberos causado muchas molestias. 

Después de semejante revelación a Erika solo se le escapó un "Oh" y se quedó allí sentada en silencio, completamente roja como si fuera una colegiala de quince años.  
Maldijo a su estúpida cara que se sonrojaba por nada, ella había tenido varios novios en su vida y nunca jamás se había puesto así al enterarse de que a algún chico le gustaba. 

- ¿Estáis bien, Erika?- dijo Delmir con cara de preocupación - ¿Tenéis fiebre de nuevo?

- Sícreo que la fiebre me ha subido un poco.- dijo ella, sonriendo forzadamente.

Sabía perfectamente que la fiebre no tenía nada que ver en aquello. 

- Debéis descansar ¿queréis que os acompañe hasta la casa de Thiriel?- preguntó el elfo.

- No, nome quedaré aquí un rato, la brisa es muy agradable y no me gusta estar encerrada.

- Iré a avisar a Thiriel entonces para que prepare algo más de medicina. Vendré luego a buscaros.

- Pero si no es necesa

Pero Delmir ya había desaparecido. Erika suspiró, los elfos eran a veces demasiado amables. 

De pronto, Laika empezó a ladrar y cuando su dueña levantó la vista, vio a Maglor que se acercaba con esa cara de indiferencia tan característica en él. Erika no supo si se había puesto aún más roja o pálida como una estatua, de lo único que estuvo segura es que cuando el elfo se detuvo ante ella, sonriendo ligeramente, se quedó muda. 

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Maglor tomó asiento a su lado.

- Thiriel me ha dicho que ya estás mejor.

Erika asintió nuevamente.

- Me alegro.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirando al frente.

- Oye Maglor¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo ella de pronto.

El elfo se echó a reír, y la cara de Erika era de puro asombro, jamás le había escuchado reírse de aquella manerade hecho, nunca lo había escuchado reírse.

- Por lo visto tu enfermedad no ha pasado del todo- comentó el elfo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella.

- Mejor olvídalo. ¿Ibas a preguntarme algo?

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas esa historia que me contastela de Luthien y Beren?

- Sí, la recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

- Al final me dijiste que acabaron casándose, pero no me dijiste si fueron felices el resto de sus días.

Maglor arqueó una ceja con curiosidad - Supongo que sí fueron felices. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Solo quería estar segura.

- ¿Segura de qué?

- De que los elfos y los hombres pueden ser felices juntos.

Si alguna situación en su vida hubiera sido digna de estar en una fotografía, era aquella sin ninguna duda. Chasqueó los dedos con disgusto por no tener una cámara a mano ¿Cuántas veces en su vida podría ver a Maglor sonrojado hasta las orejas? 

Aquello provocó que Erika se echara a reír, pero reía de felicidad. El elfo parecía haber perdido toda su fuerza de voluntad de pronto y parecía un niño avergonzado. 

No pudo reprimirse, estaba tan adorable que el fuerte impulso de abrazarlo como si le fuera la vida en ello le pudo. 

Maglor la miró, sorprendido como pocas veces. 

- Delmir me lo dijo- le dijo ella de pronto.

El elfo masculló algo con cara de enfado, para después sonreír. 

- Algunos se meten donde no les llaman.

- Lo sé, pero si no lo hubiera hecho quizás yo no habría admitido ante mí misma que me he enamorado de ti.

Maglor se sonrojó aún más que antes - ¿Qué tú

Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de la joven le impedían articular palabra.  
Cuando se forzaron a separarse para respirar, el elfo había tomado a Erika por los hombros y la miraba, no decía nada pero sus ojos brillantes hablaban por él.

- ¡¡Cuidado abajo!!

Fue un grito seguido de un sonido estridente, el sonido de cuatro cuerpos que cayeron al suelo desde una altura considerable. 

- ¡Por todos los Valar!- exclamó Maglor levantándose de un brinco- ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!

- Ya os dije que nos iban a pillar- masculló Lirwen al tiempo que frotaba su espalda por el golpe.

- Shhhh- dijo Nieniel.

- Nosotros no hacíamos nada- replicó Delmir sonriendo con inocencia.

- ¿Entonces que significa esto?- dijo Maglor.

- Nada, solo¿nos paseábamos por el árbol y se rompió una rama?- dijo Thiriel.

- Inténtalo de nuevo -rió Erika - Sois unos cotillas.

Los cuatro elfos sonrieron avergonzados. Maglor puso una mueca de disgusto y tomando a Erika del brazo, la arrastró con él, alejándose de los cuatro elfos que miraban con incredulidad la escena. 

- ¡No hagas esfuerzos Erika!- le gritó Thiriel cuando ésta se alejaba.

- Por Elbereth, Thiriel que bruta eres a veces.- dijo Delmir.

Erika solo se despedía con un gesto de la mano y riendo divertida. Tenía la impresión de que su vida ya no volvería a ser igual. Al fin había encontrado un hogar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿El final? bueno, no exactamente jejeje lean por favor el pequeño apéndice y fin de esta historia ---------


	15. Apendice

- ¿Estás lista ya?  


- Enseguida, enseguida.  


Erika cerró su maleta y suspiró con gesto aliviado. Laika correteaba a su alrededor, juguetona, persiguiendo una pelota de goma.   


- Vamos Laika- la llamó su dueña, al tiempo que salía por la puerta de la cabaña de madera.   


Aspiró el aire de la mañana, dulce y fresco, el aroma del otoño.   


- Déjame la maleta.  


Erika sonrió y dejó que Maglor cogiera la maleta y desapareciera con ella en la arboleda. Alzó la vista hacia las copas de los árboles, verdes y doradas, y sonrió con tristeza. Escuchó las voces de Thiriel y Lirwen que se alejaban entre los troncos de las hayas. Respiró lentamente, como si saboreara el aire.  


- ¿Estás segura de esto?  


Al bajar la vista nuevamente se encontró con los ojos azules de Maglor y le sonrió con dulzura.  


- Sí.  


- Aún puedes cambiar de opinión.- dijo el elfo.  


- Vamos, ¿no querrás deshacerte ya de mí?  


Maglor sonrió y depositó un beso en su frente. - No.  


- Entonces vamos, o se irán sin nosotros.  


Erika lo tomó del brazo y ambos se encaminaron por la senda bordeada de hierba todavía fresca y verde, del bosque de hayas ahora vacío.

- ¡Es el mar! ¡nunca lo había visto!  


- ¿No?- dijo Erika- pero si vivías muy cerca.  


Lirwen se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que volvía su mirada alegre hacia la solitaria playa bajo el cielo gris. Corría un fuerte aire frío pero las aguas estaban calmas, y las olas llenaban de espuma la orilla.  


- Allí está la barca- exclamó la elfa señalando lo que parecía un barco de unos doce metros de eslora, rústico y elegante al mismo tiempo, que permanecía anclado en la arena.  


Sintió de pronto un peso sobre sus hombros, era Maglor que la estrechaba con su brazo.  


- ¿Es hermoso ese lugar?- le preguntó Erika por enésima vez.  


El elfo sonrió. - Ya te dije que sí, la Isla Solitaria es hermosa y es rica en cuentos y leyendas, pues siempre ha estado abierta a quienes son capaces de llegar hasta ella. Te gustará, estoy seguro.  


- Siento que no puedas ir a esa tierra dorada de la que me hablaste.  


- No importa, de verdad. Me lo merezco por lo que hice.  


- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- interrumpió Lirwen sonriendo.  


- Síesperad ¿podéis darme un segundo?- dijo Erika de pronto.  


- Supongo, pero ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Maglor.  


- Volveré enseguida, vigila que Laika no se pierda.- dijo ella al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia unos árboles cercanos.  


- A veces creo que tu esposa es muy rara- rió Lirwen.  


- Lo sé.- respondió Maglor con una sonrisa.  


Cinco minutos después, una figura apareció nuevamente correteando por la arena de la playa.  


- ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- dijo Erika marchando hacia ellos de nuevo.  


- ¿A dónde fuiste?- le preguntó Lirwen con curiosidad.  


- Tenía que hacer una última cosa.- respondió ella con una sonrisa enigmática.

La barca gris se deslizó suavemente por las aguas oscuras, las gaviotas cantaban a su paso y el viento del este inflaba las velas blancas que brillaban como la nieve al sol.   
Mientras en una orilla de una playa de Escocia se mecían las hojas de un árbol, un árbol en cuyo tronco había algo grabado de forma tosca pero legible.

_Erika, la hada, estuvo aquí._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si que es el fin ^^ espero que les haya gustado este final, al principio no iba incluido ningun beso pero despues de que "alguien" me dijo que me mataria si no lo ponia pues....imagino que entienden que yo me quiero mucho como para tener ganas de morir :P 

Bueno, el porqué los embarqué a todos a la Isla Solitaria...pues mmm...supongo que después de leer la Cabaña de los Juegos Perdidos me pareció una buena idea.^^ Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o lo que sea me alegrará recibir sus mails o que me lo cuenten por el msn (si son capaces de aguantarme, cosa que no garantizo ^_^) 

Les agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado en todo este fic ¡¡me han hecho muy feliz!!¡Gracias!

Y aunque no lo haya dicho antes, gracias a todas aquellas que me han mandado esos lindos mails de navidad o año nuevo, me alegro de que se hayan acordado de mi al mandarlos. Gracias y hasta pronto!!!  



End file.
